Team Chronicle Origin Saga: Strongest Under Heaven Arc
by MasterM1
Summary: 3rd part of the Origin Saga: Mark, the Eds, & Bardock enter the Tenkaichi Budōkai to introduce their new team, Team Chronicle, to the world. However, two of the competitors hold a connection to Mark, & an evil plot surrounds the tournament.
1. Episode 1: Birth of Team Chronicle

**Episode 1: Birth of Team Chronicle**

 **Narrator:** _Angels. Since the dawn of religion, mankind has been fascinated by these beings of incredible power. However, what most people don't realize is that angels do exist serve God as protectors of mankind from the forces of Hell. However, angels still struggle with temptation, just as man does; & sometimes, even angels fall…_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Mark (narrating):** _Well, after the near-death experience on Planet Vegeta last month, things have certainly been looking up for the Eds & I. Bardock & the other Sayian survivors have been adapting to life in the Cul-De-Sac faster than I thought they would, all things considered. Gine is currently looking into job offers, as are Bardock's squad. Meanwhile, Bardock has joined the training sessions between the four of us; we've learned a lot from each other. Today, the entire Cul-De-Sac has a surprise for our new editions to the neighborhood…_

 _Jimmy & Sarah are leading the Sayians through a forest near the Cul-De-Sac; the latter aliens are all wearing blindfolds._

 **Gine:** Are you sure this is the right way?

 **Jimmy:** Oh yes. It's just a little further.

 **Bardock:** I swear, if this is another of Eddy's pranks…

 **Sarah:** Alright, we're here! You can take off your blindfolds now.

 _The Sayians do so, & see the residents of the Cul-De-Sac, standing in front of a dome-shaped house. A banner above them reads "Welcome to the Neighborhood!"_

 **Cul-De-Sac Residents:** **SURPRISE!**

 **Bardock:** What's all this?!

 **Gine:** You bought us a house?!

 **Mark:** Yeah, it's much better than sleeping outside!

 **Double D:** It's a Capsule Corp. brand home. This all came from one tiny capsule! Amazing technology, I must say.

 **Eddy:** It wasn't cheap; all of us kids pooled all our allowance for a month to get this for ya, so you gotta like it!

 **Gine:** This…this is amazing! Thank you all so much!

 **Kevin:** Then what're we standing out here for? Let's head inside & party!

 **Rolf:** Yes! Rolf has many delicacies & stories from his home country to share!

 **Ed:** **PARTY, YAY!**

 **Mark:** Alright, let's celebrate!

 _Later, everyone is enjoying themselves in the Sayian's new home; the kids are dancing, the adults are talking to the Sayians, ect. Meanwhile, Mark, the Eds, & Bardock are talking while sitting around a table._

 **Eddy:** Man, this is a great party.

 **Mark:** Never thought you'd be hanging out with humans, huh Bardock?

 **Bardock:** Yeah, last month all I could think about was how my life was about to end & how I needed to fight Frieza. Now, I'm living on a new world with my wife & my team, new home, & having a party. Heh, funny how things work out.

 **Mark:** Speaking of Frieza, I've been thinking; we know that aliens exist. We know there're some pretty rotten ones out there. So, who's to say that one of them won't turn their sights on Earth? Not to mention all the bad guys that actually live on this planet.

 **Double D:** Where are you going with this?

 **Mark:** We have the power to fight them; the power to save people. We held our own against Frieza, & we're only getting better. Why not be the ones to fight anyone that threatens the world?

 **Eddy:** Mark, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?

 **Mark:** Yep! We should be a team & protect the world!

 **Ed:** Really?! Awesome!

 **Eddy:** Yeah, cool! We're gonna be superheroes!

 **Double D:** Well, I don't see why not; we are capable of combat.

 **Mark:** What about you Bardock? Wanna join the team & be a hero.

 **Bardock:** …Why not? I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I've lost one planet; no way I'm going to let another one be destroyed if I can help it.

 **Mark:** Then it's official. **(Mark holds out his hand, palm down. The others put their hands on top.)** As of this moment, we're a team! I've even come up with a name; what do you guys think of…Team Chronicle?

 **Eddy:** Works for me!

 **Ed:** Yay for Team Chronicle!

 **Bardock:** It's not bad.

 **Double D:** Why the 'Chronicle' part?

 **Mark:** Alright, this is a little cheesy, but I chose that because one day, our names will be chronicled across the universe…I mean, maybe.

 **Double D:** Very well. Team Chronicle it is.

 **Eddy:** Hey, if we're gonna protect the world, we gotta make sure the world knows who we are so we can make it official.

 **Mark:** Good point. Anyone have ideas?

 **?:** Hey guys!

 _The new team turns to see Johnny & Plank; Johnny has something rolled up under his arm._

 **Johnny:** Plank & I overheard; I want to show you a poster Plank found.

 _Johnny unrolls the poster to reveal a dragon overlooking a stadium. Text on the poster says: "Want to prove you're the best fighter in the world? Join the first-ever Tenkaichi Budōkai fighting tournament & prove your strength! Tokyo, Japan, 1/15/18."_

 **Double D:** A fighting tournament?

 _Nazz walks over._

 **Nazz:** Oh, I've heard about that! It's supposed to be a big deal.

 **Mark:** Well, winning something like that could be a heck of an introduction.

 **Bardock:** Okay, so we enter, win, & use that to introduce this team to the world?

 **Eddy:** Not to mention we'll probably get a cash prize! Tournaments always have a cash prize!

 **Double D:** According to the date, the tournament starts in two weeks. That should give us plenty of time to train.

 **Ed:** Tournament? Like in action movies! **YAY!**

 **Mark:** Then it's settled; we're entering the Tenkaichi Budōkai!


	2. Episode 2: Tournamet Training

**Episode 2: Tournament Training**

 **Narrator:** _Previously, on Team Chronicle: The Sayians received a house from the other residents of the Cul-De-Sac. During the house-warming party, Mark, the Eds, & Bardock decided to form Team Chronicle in order to protect the world. Johnny then showed them a flyer advertising the first ever Tenkaichi Budōkai, a fighting tournament for fighters all around the world. The new team decides to enter to introduce themselves to the world. Do our heroes stand a chance?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _The next day, Team Chronicle is standing out in the desert, near a rock surrounded by car parts._

 **Mark:** So, out of curiosity, why do you call it "Car-Wreck Rock"?

 **Eddy:** Well, I think its self-explanatory.

 **Mark:** …Good point. Anyway, you guys ready to start training?

 **Double D:** Indeed we are! What should we work on first?

 **Mark:** Actually, that's what we're going to find out. In order to maximize our training efficiency, we're going to do a little sparing to see what we need to work on; so, Bardock & I will fight all three of you at once. Sound good?

 **Eddy:** Sure, bring it on!

 **Bardock:** Well, if you insist. **Kaio-ken!**

 _Bardock surrounds himself with a red aura._

 **Mark:** Okay! Let's do it!

 **The Eds vs. Mark & Bardock**

 _Ed & Double D gang up on Bardock while Eddy rushes Mark until teleporting behind him, kicking the older boy in the back & charging a Kamehameha._

 **Mark (thinking):** _Huh, he's gotten faster. Looks like I'm going to need to step it up._

 _Mark teleports away from Eddy just as the younger boy fires his attack. Mark appears five feet behind Eddy._

 **Mark:** **Kaio-ken x10!**

 **Eddy: Kaio-ken x7!**

 _The two boys then face each other & rush forward, delivering a flurry of punches & kicks._

 _Meanwhile, Bardock is holding out against Double D & Ed. The Sayian teleports away from the boys assault & appears above them, quickly flying down._

 **Bardock:** **Vortex Crusher!**

 _Bardock slams both his elbows into the boys' heads, disorienting them. He then picks them up & throws them both away. The two regain focus & their footing. Ed rushes towards Bardock while Double D charges an attack._

 **Ed: YAAAHHH!**

 _Bardock easily knocks Ed away, but is caught off-guard by a Kamehameha fired by a Kaio-ken x5 empowered Double D. The Sayian guards against it, avoiding major damage._

 _Back with Mark & Eddy, Eddy is firing Ki blasts at mark from the air while the older boy keeps dodging._

 **Mark:** Well, you've certainly gotten much better. I think… **(Mark's Kaio-ken aura starts to deepen in color.)** …I can go to full power now. **Kaio-ken x15!**

 _Mark then teleports behind Eddy, kicking him even higher, then starts rushing around Eddy, dealing blow after blow, until he slams his fists into Eddy from above, sending him crashing to the ground. Mark then lands._

 **Mark:** Eddy, are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?

 **Eddy (weakly):** …I'm okay.

 **Mark:** Hmm…I think we can stop for the day. **(Mark calls out to Bardock & the other two Eds.) **Hey, guys, you can stop now! **(The fighters stop.)** Alright, I think I've come up with something; Ed, your physical strength is the best out of all three of you, but your Ki attacks are the weakest. You need to learn some advanced Ki control.

 **Ed:** Okay.

 **Mark:** Double D, you have the best Ki control, but the lowest physical strength. You need to build up some muscle. Of course, two weeks isn't much time, but Bardock & I can help do as much as you can.

 **Double D:** Yes, Mark.

 **Mark:** Eddy, you're the middle man; you're Ki & physical strength is perfectly balanced. So, you're going to be joining both Ed & Double D's training to work on improving them both.

 **Eddy:** Right, figures I get extra training.

 **Mark:** Well, not exactly. I never said we'd work exclusively on what you need to improve; just putting more focus in it. Meanwhile, we'll work on stamina, speed, battle tactics, & improving Kaio-ken. This is going to be hard training, but it'll be worth it. Go home & get some rest; training begins first thing tomorrow. _(At least, I hope it's worth it; we don't even know who else is competing. Hopefully this training will be able to prepare us for whatever happens.)_


	3. Episode 3: Meeting the Competition

**Episode 3: Meeting the Competition**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The team had a sparring session to determine what areas needed to be improved. After a short fight, Mark explained the training for the next two weeks: Ki control for Ed, physical strength for Double D, & improving both for Eddy. Will this training be able to help them win the tournament?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _Two weeks later in Japan, Team Chronicle teleports into Tokyo, Japan, scaring a random civilian._

 **Civilian: AHHH! IHOSHI JIN! (ALIENS!)**

 _The civilian runs off._

 **Mark:** Sorry! _(Man, I've got to stop doing that.)_ Okay guys, where do we go?

 **Eddy:** I don't know! I can't read any of these signs!

 **Double D:** Don't worry Eddy; I know a few basic Japanese phrases. May I see the poster?

 _Mark hands Double D the poster. The young genius walks up to another civilian & gets their attention. He then holds up the poster._

 **Double D:** Doko desu ka? **(Where?)**

 _The civilian looks at the poster then points north._

 **Civilian:** No kita desu. **(It is north.)**

 **Double D:** Domo arigato gozaimasu. **(Thank you very much.)**

 _Double D walks back to the rest of the team._

 **Double D:** It's just north of here.

 **Mark:** Alright then, let's go.

 _The four walk north until they see a stadium like structure. Outside they see a sign in English: "Tournament Sign-In". Mark walks up to the table._

 **Mark:** Excuse me, is this the sign-in for the Tenkaichi Budōkai?

 **Sign-in:** Yes sir, are you looking to enter?

 **Mark:** Actually, my team & I **(gestures to Eds & Bardock) **all want to compete.

 **Sign-in:** Alright, let me see…ah! Just in time! The last five slots are open!

 **Eddy:** You hear that guys? We're in!

 **Sign-in:** Just head into the stadium, turn left at the double doors, & walk down the hallway until you see the doors labeled "Fighter Lobby".

 **Mark:** Thank you. Come on guys, let's meet the competition!

 _Team Chronicle heads inside & makes their way to the lobby. They head inside & see 11 other fighters._

 **Ed: Wow!**

 **Eddy:** You said it Lumpy! Look at these guys!

 **?:** Greetings, children!

 _The team turns & sees three strange looking beings: a man in purple spandex with a yellow line running down the middle, a big, one-eyed bronze colored robot with the word "Alkaline" tattooed on it's chest, & a pale-skinned, black hair boy burring his face in a book._

 **Purple Suit Man:** Are you here to test your strength against us?

 **Bardock (thinking):** _I'm probably older than this weirdo…_

 **Mark:** Uhhh…Yes, we are entering the tournament.

 **Purple Suit Man:** I see! Then, you must now our names, so you can truly behold our combined awesome power! My friends! **PREPARE FORMATION!**

 _The three line up: the Purple Suit Man in the middle with his arms stretched out side to side, the pale boy in front crouching down, & the robot in back, flexing its arms._

 **Purple Suit Man:** I am the master of the urban jungle… **Captain Parkour!**

 **Bronze Robot:** I am the strongest of auto mons… **Alkaline!**

 **Pale Boy:** I'm Emo, the master of black magic, or whatever. Together –

 **Alkaline:** We –

 **Captain Parkour:** Are –

 **The Three Stooges:** **TEAM GO-GO!**

 _Team Chronicle stares at the three._

 **Eddy:** O-KAY…

 **Captain Parkour: OKAY?!** We are the greatest heroes to protect the streets of our beloved Las Vegas! Together, no villain can hope to defeat our power of JUSTICE! Nor can anyone hope to defeat us in this tournament!

 **Eddy:** …RIIIIIGHT…

 **Captain Parkour:** Ah, I see you agree with me! Good thinking, but I assure you, I will NOT hold back if we come to blows!

 **Eddy (thinking):** _This guy's either got an ego bigger than mine, or he's crazier than Ed._

 **Mark:** Well, okay. Nice meeting you, I guess.

 **Captain Parkour:** Likewise! Farewell for now!

 _Team Go-Go walks off._

 **Double D:** What a strange person.

 **Mark:** Right, let's not worry about that. **(Mark starts to turn around.)** Let's see who else is – **GAH!**

 _Mark jumps back in shock. In front of him is a floating, green eye._

 **Eye:** Oh sorry, did I scare you? I tend to have that effect on people.

 **Ed:** Looks guys! An alien!

 **Eye:** Actually, I'm not an alien, I'm a ghost. I'm Stoplight Eye.

 **Eddy:** Why're you called that?

 _Stoplight Eye turns & looks at Eddy. The eye blinks, & the eye turns red._

 **Stoplight Eye: Red Light.**

 _Just then, Eddy freezes._

 **Double D & Ed: EDDY!**

 **Mark: What the heck did you do?!**

 **Stoplight Eye:** Relax, it wears off after five seconds.

 _Just as he says this, Eddy starts moving again._

 **Eddy:** What just happened?!

 **Stoplight Eye:** I turned off your own time. I can slow down or stop anyone for at least five seconds, but I'm trying to push six.

 **Eddy:** Well, that's OP.

 **Stoplight Eye:** Well, if it's any comfort, I don't do well against teleporters. Well, see you! _(Heh, eye humor.)_

 _Stoplight Eye floats away._

 **?:** Such a strange creature, isn't he? Well, he lives near me, so I suppose he's not evil.

 _A man in red knight armor appears. He looks at Bardock._

 **Red Knight:** Hmm… your appearance is similar to one who attacked my village. Are you a…Sayian by any chance?

 **Bardock:** What?! You know of Sayians?!

 **Red Knight:** Yes, some being calling himself a Sayian attacked the village my fellow knights were defending. It was a battle of legend, but in the end, we slayed the villain. I even took my name from the kill, as I was the one to deal the final blow. I am Sir Sayian, member of the Blood Knights.

 **Ed:** Blood Knights?! You mean the knights that drink the blood of their kills?!

 **Sir Sayian:** Oh, we only do it for those who attack the village we have sworn to protect; it's to convince conquerors to stay away.

 **Mark:** You make it sound like its okay.

 **Sir Sayian:** You make it sound like it's not.

 **Eddy:** Okay, I'm backing out of this talk now.

 **?:** I know, sick right?

 _A boy on a skateboard rides up. His skin is grey & he has multiple injures visible._

 **Skater:** I'm dead, & I find that weird!

 **Eddy:** **WHOA!**

 **Skater:** Oh, right; I'm Zombie Skater, champion skater & member of the undead; but its okay dude; I don't bite. **HAHA!**

 **Eddy:** Right…

 **Double D:** What is a skater doing in a fighting tournament?

 **Zombie Skater:** Oh, its totally **RAD!** I made up a new fighting style that combines skateboarding, kung-fu, & a few other martial arts! This tournament gives me the chance to try it out for reals!

 **Mark:** Oh, well good luck!

 **Zombie Skater:** Same to you, dude! Later!

 _Zombie Skater stakes off._

 **Mark:** Wow, we're meeting so many new faces!

 **?:** Of course, its always nice to see a familiar face.

 _The team turns around & see three familiar faces: Darth Darklord, Moltar, & Scarlet Fist._

 **Mark & the Eds: **Darklord! Moltar! Scarlet!

 **Moltar:** Hey guys! Great to see you again!

 **Scarlet Fist:** How's the family Eddy?

 **Eddy:** Oh, there great! How are you guys?

 **Darth Darklord:** Great! Business is going well. Who's the new guy?

 **Mark:** This is Bardock. He's a Sayian. Bardock, these are Darth Darklord, Moltar, & Scarlet Fist; they're mercenaries we met three months back.

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, nice to meet you Bardock. So, what have you been up to?

 **Eddy:** We're gonna win the tournament to promote our new world-saving gig: Team Chronicle!

 **Moltar:** So you're heroes now? Pretty neat!

 **Mark (thinking):** _Well, seems like this tournament has a pretty varied roster. I wonder if –_

 _Mark's thoughts are interrupted when he sees two woman looking at each other with scorn. One has a red dress, blond hair, & blue eyes. The other has purple skin & is dressed in black clothing with long, purple hair & green eyes. Mark freezes up._

 **Mark (thinking):** _It – It can't be! What are_ _ **THEY**_ _doing_ _ **HERE?!**_

 _Eddy notices Mark staring & looks in the same direction. He whistles._

 **Eddy:** Wow, I can see why you're staring; never knew you had it in you, Marky! **(Eddy then notices Mark's expression; pure horror.)** Uh, Mark? You okay?

 _Mark recovers from his stupor._

 **Mark: FINE!** I'm…I'm fine.

 **Eddy: O-KAY** then.

 _Suddenly, an intercom rings._

 **Announcer: Will all fighters please head to the arena? The exhibition match is about to begin!**

 _The various fighters make their way to the arena._

 **Eddy:** Alright boys! Let's go get famous!

 **Team Chronicle:** **YEAH!**

 **Mark (thinking):** _The Anarchy Sisters…I don't know why you're here, but now…I can finally make you pay for what you've done._


	4. Episode 4: Exhibition: Goku vs Corset

**Episode 4: Exhibition: Goku vs. Corset**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Team Chronicle got to know their fellow competitors: a trio of quirky street heroes dubbed Team Go-Go, a only eye ghost named Stoplight Eye, a Blood Knight who slayed a Sayian, & has taken the name Sir Sayian, & an undead boarder called Zombie Skater. They also met their old friends, Darth Darklord, Moltar, & Scarlet Fist. However, Mark notices two women & freezes up. Who are these two women & what is their connection to Mark?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _The fighters make their way to the arena; an open area with a large tile square in the middle._

 **Announcer:** Welcome, fighters, to the first ever Tenkaichi Budōkai fighting tournament! In this tournament, you will fight to determine who the strongest in the world is! However, before I explain the rules, our sponsor has requested that we have an exhibition match, to see how battles are supposed to go down. And so, let's meet our exhibition fighters; first, the sponsor of this tournament, the mayor of Dalton City, Corset!

 _A blue-skinned man, wearing a tight corset, steps into the square._

 **Corset:** Thank you all for being here. Watch & learn; you might learn something.

 _The red dress woman mutters under her breath._

 **Red Dress Woman:** Shut it, Corset.

 **Mark (thinking):** _Hmm, I guess she's heard about this guy._

 **Announcer:** And now, for his opponent, the man who crushed the Red Ribbon Army, defeated the evil King Piccolo, & almost single-handedly stopped the Sayian invasion of Earth…Son Goku!

 **Mark (thinking):** _Wait, GOKU!? But that means –!_

 _Goku steps into the ring. He's wearing an orange gi with the Turtle School logo. As for his appearance…_

 **Double D:** Bardock, he looks almost like you! Take away your scar & I can't tell the difference!

 **Bardock:** Could it be… **Kakarot?!**

 **Eddy:** Whoa, THAT'S the baby we picked up at that overgrown nursery; THE Son Goku!?

 **Mark:** I knew he looked familiar! But…he's a fictional character; what's he doing here?

 **Goku:** Hey everyone! First time, right? I hope you have fun! **(Goku turns to Corset.)** Thanks for inviting me, blue guy! It's been a while since I've been in a fighting tournament!

 **Corset:** _(It's Corset, you moron.)_ You welcome. Now, can we get on with the fight?

 **Goku:** Oh sure! Ready when you are!

 _Goku assumes a fighting stance while Corset tightens his corset, causing him to gain muscles._

 **Zombie Skater: Holy moley!** Look at that; he's totally ripped just by squeezing himself with that thing!

 **Double D:** How on Earth can he breathe with that so tight?

 **Announcer:** Get ready fighters! 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Goku vs. Corset**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Goku & Corset rush each other & exchange punches. Goku lands a hit on Corset's face, sending the blue man back. Corset then withdraws his hands into his sleeves, causing a blade to from in one arm, & an arm cannon in the other. He fires an energy blast at Goku, who dodges & powers up his signature attack._

 **Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!**

 _Corset jumps up to avoid the blast & files toward Goku & extends his blade to stab Goku. The Sayian lands on his feet & dodges another blast._

 **Goku:** Wow! I didn't expect you to be this good! Looks like I'm gonna have to go all out!

 _Goku assumes a power-up position & starts to pulsate with golden Ki. His hair then turns gold & his eyes become green._

 **Goku:** This is Super Sayian!

 **Eddy:** Wait, ain't that the legend the Raditz mentioned?

 **Bardock (thinking):** _So, you did defeat Frieza, just like my visions showed me. Heh…good work Kakarot._

 _Goku then rushes Corset & delivers a punch to the mayor's stomach, sending him flying out of the ring._

 **Announcer:** Corset has been knocked out of the ring! The winner is Son Goku!

 **WINNER: Son Goku**

 _As the crowd cheers, two red skinned woman appear & carry Corset away._

 **Mark (thinking):** _Something about that guy didn't feel right. I could sense more power from him; why did he hold back if he requested to fight Goku?_

 **Announcer:** Alright, a great performance from Goku. I hope you enjoyed that fight, because the person to win this fight will be given the honor of facing Goku in battle!

 **Fighters:** **WHAT?!**

 **Zombie Skater:** Are you serious, dude?! I just made my new fighting style &… _(Wait…if I beat this guy with my Skate Boxing, then maybe people will want to learn it &…hey…not a bad idea!)_…I would love to show him!

 **Captain Parkour:** Agreed! The combined power of Team Go-Go can overcome any obstacle!

 **Sir Sayian:** Defeating Goku would be sure to convince any invaders to stay away from our village. I'll fight to my last breath for the honor of my fellow knights!

 **Bardock:** I'll win this tournament to fight Kakarot one-on-one! I want to see how far he's come!

 **Mark:** Alright, let's make a pact! If any of us win, we'll reunite Bardock & Gine with Goku!

 **Eds:** Yeah!

 **Mark:** Great! Now we have even more reasons to win! _(Some of us more than others…)_

 _Meanwhile, backstage, the two women are still supporting Corset until he pushes them away._

 **Corset:** Get off! I'm fine. Kneesocks, any info on the angel & her allies?

 **Kneesocks:** She hasn't made a move yet. It's possible that she plans to take down Stocking if they're paired up.

 **Other Red Woman:** This is stupid, just standing in the shadows! Panty is just out that door! She's probably still recovering from being chopped up, we should take her out now!

 **Corset:** & expose ourselves to the rest of the world? We've lost Dalton City; this tournament is my last chance to complete my plan. No Scanty; with that power boost I gave to Stocking, Panty doesn't stand a chance, & once our Goth girl wears Goku down, then we can swoop in & claim my prize!


	5. Episode 5: Round 1 (Part 1)

**Episode 5 (Part 1)**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: An exhibition match was held between the tournament's sponsor Corset & Son Goku, the grown-up version of Bardock & Gine's son Kararot. Goku took the victory after using his Super Sayian form, after which the announcer revealed that the winner of the tournament would face Goku in battle! Meanwhile, Corset discussed his plan for the tournament with his assistants, Scanty & Kneesocks; he's empowered one of the fighters, Stocking, in order to weaken Goku enough to capture him. What could Corset's plan for Goku be?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Announcer:** Alright, ladies & gentlemen, & all manner of beings, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for: the first round of the first ever Tenkaichi Budōkai! Let's go over the rules: These will be one-on-one fights between randomly selected fighters. The two will fight until either one of the fighters give up or get thrown out of the ring. No lethal attacks, no low blows, & no outside weapons, unless you've cleared them with us. Got all that? Then, let's see our fights!

 _A screen above the entrance shows portraits of all 16 fighters. They are shuffled & placed in groups of two._

 **1** **st** **ROUND:**

 **Ed vs. Alkaline**

 **Double D vs. Emo**

 **Eddy vs. Captain Parkour**

 **Mark:** Huh, looks like you guys are being paired up with Team Go-Go right off the bat.

 **Eddy:** Well this should be easy.

 **Bardock vs. Sir Sayian**

 **Mark:** Meanwhile, Bardocks' up against Sir Sayian.

 **Bardock:** Great. I can show that knight the true power of Sayians!

 **Panty vs. Moltar**

 **Stocking vs. Darth Darklord**

 **Eddy:** Their names are "Panty" & "Stocking"? **HAHAHA!**

 **Double D:** I'm concerned what those two do for a living.

 **Mark vs. Scarlet Fist**

 **Zombie Skater vs. Stoplight Eye**

 **Announcer:** Now that we have our matches, without further ado, let's get this tournament started! Our first match: **Ed vs. Alkaline!**

 **Double D:** Good luck Ed!

 **Eddy:** You got this in the bag Lumpy!

 **Captain Parkour:** This is your moment in the spotlight, my big metal friend! Show these people your true power!

 **Emo:** You don't have to win or whatever, just give him a hard time or something.

 **Alkaline:** Right-o!

 _Ed & Alkaline step into the ring._

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Ed vs. Alkaline**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Alkaline runs towards Ed, fists outstretched. Ed jumps to the side to dodge, & Alkaline almost falls out of the ring. The robot then leaps into the air to slam Ed, but the boy jumps up & slams his head into Alkaline's body, sending the mecha crashing into the ring face up._

 **Alkaline:** Not bad! But now, it's time to take you down!

 _The robot stands still as Ed charges to punch the bot in the face. However, Alkaline grabs Ed's fist & spins him around until launching him out of the ring. Ed slams into the wall & starts falling towards the ground._

 **Announcer:** A spectacular throw from Alkaline! This may be the end for Ed!

 _Just before Ed hits the ground, the boy disappears & reappears a few inches above the ring, landing face first._

 **Alkaline: Whoa!** Did he just teleport?!

 **Announcer:** **WOW!** A last-second save!

 _Ed gets back up._

 **Ed: KAIO-KEN x5!**

 _Ed powers up._

 **Alkaline:** Well, if my throw didn't work, I guess I'll have to use my special attack!

 _Alkaline punches the ground, causing a bronze column to shoot out of the ground. He then grabs the pillar & jumps into the air, holding it over his head, & dives down towards Ed._

 **Alkaline: Special Attack: BRONZE SMASHER!**

 _Alkaline swings the column down towards Ed, but the boy catches the pillar mid-swing & holds it over his head._

 **Alkaline:** Did I get him guys?

 _Ed then swings the pillar over his shoulder, causing Alkaline to lose his grip & smash into the wall. The robot then lands on the ground in a daze._

 **Announcer:** Alkaline has been thrown out of the ring! The win, & the first spot in Round 2, goes to Ed!

 **WINNER: Ed**

 _As the crowd cheers, Ed heads back to the sidelines._

 **Eddy:** See? You did great Ed! You really kicked his can!

 **Double D:** Good work Ed! Good thinking to swing the pillar to throw him out!

 **Mark:** Nice job Ed! Now Team Chronicle's moving on to the next round!

 **Announcer:** A fantastic first match to start us off; let's see if the next fight can match up! Next up: **Double D vs. Emo!**

 **Eddy:** You're up, Sockhead! Kick his butt!

 **Double D:** Wish me luck, everyone.

 **Ed:** Yay for Double D!

 **Captain Parkour:** Prepare for battle, Emo! Which spell book do you want?

 **Emo:** Hmm...If this kids' anything like his friend, I'll need something with defense as well as offence. Hand me the Sphere Spell Book, Silver Edition; I don't wanna blow up the field.

 _Captain Parkour hands Emo the book, & the pale boy walks to the ring, where Double D is waiting._

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Double D vs. Emo**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Double D: Kamehameha!**

 _Double D fires the blast at Emo, who is flipping through his spell book until he stops at a page._

 **Emo:** I call upon the power of the universe to shield me. I summon… **SPHERE FIELD!**

 _A glass-like sphere appears around Emo. The Kamehameha bounces off of the shield & heads back towards Double D, who jumps out of the way._

 **Double D (thinking):** _Ah, so any attack I make will bounce off. Smart, but there must be a way to stop it._

 **Emo:** I call upon the universe to shower my enemy with its power. I summon… **SPHERE RAIN!**

 _Multiple spheres appear around Emo's shield & fly at Double D, who starts running to avoid them._

 **Announcer:** Looks like Emo has Double D on the run!

 **Double D (thinking):** _Let's see…any attack I throw at him will bounce right off…but these spheres must be made of the same kind of energy as the shield, so…_

 _Double D catches one of the spheres & absorbs it. He then ignites a Ki Blade, which has the same glassy appearance as Emo's shield. The young genius teleports in front of Emo's shield & stabs the Ki blade into sphere, shattering it._

 **Emo:** Oh no, my shield. What a downer.

 **Announcer:** Looks like Double D used Emo's own energy against him; a smart move! And it looks like Double D is ready to end it!

 **Double D:** Indeed I am!

 _Double D jumps back & cups his hands in a way similar to Kamehameha. He then rushes Emo._

 **Double D: Blinding Wolf Fang Fist!**

 _Double D strikes Emo. At first, nothing happens; Emo then falls to the ground, defeated._

 **Announcer:** Well, looks like a TKO has won Double D the match! Now, two members of Team Chronicle are moving up!

 **WINNER: Double D**

 **Eddy:** Alright, Sockhead!

 **Ed:** Hooray for Double D! Defeater of Wizards!

 **Mark:** Nice work, Double D! Now there's only one member of Team Go-Go left.

 **Announcer:** Next up to the ring: **Eddy vs. Captain Parkour!**

 **Eddy:** And speak of the devil! It's my turn!

 _Eddy & Captain Parkour step into the ring._

 **Captain Parkour:** I see your friends are powerful, but that makes no difference to me. I shall – no, I **WILL** defeat you; & avenge my defeated teammates!

 **Eddy:** Yeah? Then bring it on!

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Eddy vs. Captain Parkour**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Eddy rushes towards Captain Parkour, preparing a punch. The older man stands perfectly still._

 **Mark (thinking):** _Something's wrong; this guy looks too confident for someone who saw his stronger teammates get defeated._

 **Captain Parkour: Special Ability: PARKOUR COURSE!**

 _The captain quickly slams his hand to the ground, creating a flash of light. When the light dissipates, there is a cube where the two fighters were before._

 **Announcer:** Huh? Where'd they go?

 _Meanwhile, Eddy is standing in the middle of what appears to be a parkour course; there are ramps, running walls, vaults, etc._

 **Eddy:** HEY! Where am I? Where'd you go?

 **Captain Parkour's Voice:** Here…I am omnipresent.

 _A blur races past Eddy, hitting him the face. The blur races past several more times, hitting Eddy until the boy ducks behind a wall._

 **Eddy:** What the heck?!

 **Captain Parkour's Voice:** Welcome to my Parkour Course. Here, my speed, agility, & undetectability are raised by 100%. Did you honestly believe I would make such a claim as being undefeatable if I didn't have the skills to back it up? I'm afraid you won't be moving on.

 _Captain Parkour leaps above the wall Eddy is hiding behind & throws several strange, razor-like objects at Eddy. The boy dodges & run out to the center._

 **Eddy (thinking):** _Alright Eddy, don't panic. You underestimated him; happens to everyone. So, how do I beat him? Hmmm…what if I tried to sense his energy? He doesn't seem to use it; he wouldn't know hide it._

 _Eddy focus & tries to home in on Captain Parkour's energy. He senses the captain rushing towards Eddy from behind. Time seems to slow down for the boy & he turns around & slams his fist into CP's face. The older man falls to the ground, knocked out. Just then, the cube recedes & Eddy & Captain Parkour are back in the ring._

 **Announcer:** I'm not sure what happened…but whatever it was, looks like the win goes to Eddy! Which means Team Go-Go are out of the tournament!

 **WINNER: Eddy**

 **Ed:** Eddy won, **YAY!**

 **Mark:** Eddy, what happened in there?

 **Eddy:** Let's just say I think I've learned my lesson in judging a book by its cover.

 **Announcer:** And now, it's time for our final battle before intermission: **Bardock vs. Sir Sayian!**

 **Eddy:** You're up, Bardock!

 **Bardock:** Right.

 _Bardock & Sir Sayian enter the ring._

 **Sir Sayian:** Are you prepared to do battle, Sir Bardock of the Sayians?

 **Bardock:** If I was prepared, you'd already be on the floor.

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Bardock vs. Sir Sayian**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Sir Sayian draws a sword & shield & charges Bardock. The Sayian moves to the side to dodge to knight's sword strike & delivers a kick to the side that sends the armored man flying; however, Sir Sayian plants his sword into the ring to stop himself from falling off._

 **Sir Sayian:** Hmm…It appears that I ran in a bit too quickly. I'll need to remember not to do that again. Well, it seems I will have to keep my distance! **(The sword in Sir Sayian's hand starts to glow.) SWORD SPIRIT BLADE!**

 _The knight fires a sword-shaped energy blast from his sword. Bardock charges up his own energy attack._

 **Bardock: FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!**

 _Bardock fires his attack & the two attacks cancel each other out._

 **Sir Sayian:** Well, it seems I'll have to use **that** power again. **(Sir Sayian holds his sword with both hands in front of him & closes his eyes.) **I beech you, power on high; grant me the powers I require to protect the children of the world you hold so dear.

 _Suddenly, the knight's armor lights up in a golden flash! Sir Sayian is now wearing golden armor & now holds a golden sword._

 **Mark: Whoa!** That energy! It's the same as…

 **Goku:** Whoa, that's new! A human that can go Super Sayian!

 **Announcer:** You heard it straight from Goku's mouth, ladies & gentlemen! Sir Sayian, a human, has just gone Super Sayian!

 **Sir Sayian:** Oh? Is that what you call it? I refer to this gift as "The Power of the Golden Knight". But I suppose it doesn't matter what it's called; with this, I shall take the victory!

 _Sir Sayian rushes towards Bardock._

 **Bardock:** That power…Super Sayian… **IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! Kaio-Ken x3!**

 _Bardock meets Sir Sayian head on &, to everyone's surprise, actually grapples him._

 **Announcer:** What's this? Bardock, in only his base form, is standing toe-to-toe with someone who can access the Super Sayian transformation?!

 **Goku:** Well, Super Sayian isn't a surefire victory; just because you have a transformation doesn't mean you're automatically stronger; just that you have more power. Besides, Sir Sayian is human; his body probably can't contain the transformation's full power. Even so, this Bardock guy must be strong, taking on someone with Super Sayian only using Kaio-ken x3.

 _Bardock starts spinning Sir Sayian around, until the knight is nothing but a blur. The Sayian warrior then throws the knight, who spins through the air until crashing through a window._

 **Announcer:** And with the farthest ring out yet, Bardock takes the win!

 **WINNER: Bardock**

 **Mark & the Eds:** Alright, Bardock!/You go, man!/Awesome!

 **Bardock (thinking):** _One step closer to fighting Kararot._

 **Announcer:** Okay viewers, let's review the first half of Round 1: Ed flung Alkaline out of the ring in the first match, Emo had his sphere shield broken when Double D used the mage's own power against him, Eddy…somehow defeated Captain Parkour, & Bardock managed to overcome the legendary transformation of his people! Quite a wild first half! We'll be right back with the second half of Round 1, after a short break.

 **Mark (thinking):** _I'm fighting in the next half; I need to move up so I can fight one of those false angels. Hope your ready, Anarchy sisters; I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll_ _ **NEVER FORGET.**_

 _Meanwhile, backstage…_

 **Kneesocks:** It appears that these humans are more powerful than we thought.

 **Scanty:** You sure Stocking's power boost is gonna work?

 **Corset:** Are you questioning my plan?

 **Scanty:** _(Eep!)_ N-No, of course not, father!

 **Corset:** Good. Stocking could defeat both of you at the same time if she wanted to; there's no way she can lose! Soon, Son Goku will be ours, & after that…the world!


	6. Episode 5: Round 1 (Part 2)

**Episode 5: Round 1 (Part 2)**

 **Announcer:** Welcome back, everyone! It's time for the final half of Round 1. Let's start off with match number 5: **Panty vs. Moltar!**

 **Mark (thinking):** _Hurt her bad Moltar. But not too much; I want a chance at her._

 _Panty & Moltar enter the ring._

 **Moltar:** Well, I've never heard of you. So, what can you do?

 **Panty:** Just watch, hot stuff.

 _ **(MUSIC: Fly Away by TeddyLoid)**_

 _Panty appears in darkness until she surrounds herself with some sort of halo. She is wearing a white outfit with the midriff exposed. Blue wings & a blue halo light up around her._

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, THIS is new.

 **Sir Sayian:** Zounds! Could she be an angel?

 **Mark:** I doubt that; pretty sure angels don't dress like THAT.

 **?:** Yeah, go Panty!

 _A young, orange haired man has appeared in the sidelines._

 **Mark:** Wait, when did you get here?

 **?:** Oh, during the intermission. I'm Briefers Rock, but most people call me Brief.

 **Mark:** Well, nice to meet you; I'm Mark. So, you're cheering for the Anarchy sisters, huh?

 **Brief:** No, just Panty; her & Stocking…well, they had a falling out is putting it lightly.

 **Mark:** _(So, it is true…)_ Huh. So, why cheer for Panty?

 **Brief:** Well, we're actually dating.

 **Mark:** Her? Dating? From what I've heard, she's kind of…well, _active_ in meeting men.

 **Brief:** Well, she was; but she's changed since then.

 **Mark (thinking):** _Yeah right, & I'm a monkey's uncle._

 _Panty's transformation continues. She starts to…_

 **Double D: GOOD LORD!** Is…is she –?

 **Darth Darklord:** Is she…taking off her panties?

 **Eddy:** Whoa! PG-13! Right… **(Eddy sees Mark isn't next to him.)** …Mark?

 _Eddy looks under a nearby bench & sees Mark cowering under it._

 **Eddy:** What're you doing?

 **Mark:** Just tell me when it's over.

 **Eddy:** Mark…are you scared of girls?

 **Mark:** No, I'm scared of anything relating to sexual actions. Just…tell me when it's over.

 **Moltar:** Uh…are you trying to seduce me or something? Cause if you are, it's not working.

 **Panty:** Not even close. _**"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, O evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth, may the thunderous power from the garments of this holy, delicate maiden strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!"**_ **(Panty's underwear starts to glow. It disappears, replaced by a gun.) Repent, mother–**

 **Announcer: HEY!** Language! Kids are watching! Say something like that & you're disqualified!

 **Panty:** Uh…right, sorry, whatever. _(Stupid content filter.)_

 **Announcer:** Anyway…are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Panty vs. Moltar**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Panty fires at Moltar, who jumps to one side to avoid the bullet._

 **Moltar:** Right, you can turn women's underwear into a gun; sure, why not? Won't help you though! **Molten Kamehameha!**

 _Moltar fires a deep orange Ki wave, which Panty dodges. She keeps firing at the lava monster, who blocks to avoid major damage._

 **Double D:** I'm…just a little confused. How on Earth did she do that?

 **Brief:** Well, Panty's a fallen angel. It's one of her powers.

 **Moltar: Volcanic Rain!**

 _Moltar punches the ground, causing a mini-volcano to rise out of the ground. The volcano erupts, causing fire to rain down all over the ring. Panty goes on the run to avoid the attack. However, this leaves her open for Moltar to rush her._

 **Moltar: Pompeii Pummeling!**

 _Moltar hits Panty repeatedly & knocks her to the ground. Moltar then leans over her._

 **Moltar:** You done? Cause I could do this as long as I –

 _Panty, in a split-second, points her gun in Moltar's face & fires. The shot causes Moltar to go flying & land in the sidelines, next to Darklord & Scarlet Fist._

 **Darth Darklord:** Word of advice Moltar: don't taunt opponents until **AFTER** the match is over.

 **Moltar (weakly):** Duly noted.

 **WINNER: Panty**

 **Brief: Alright!** Great job Panty!

 _Panty smiles at Brief & heads back to the sidelines._

 **Announcer:** Alright, let's begin the next round: **Stocking vs. Darth Darklord!**

 **Corset (thinking):** _Time to see if giving her that power boost was worth it._

 _Stocking & Darklord step into the field._

 **Darth Darklord:** Considering your name is Stocking, I assume you're wearing your weapon?

 **Stocking:** No sh– I mean, question, Sherlock.

 _Stocking takes off one of her…stockings, which starts to glow red._

 **Mark (thinking):** _Red glow…dark energy._

 _After the glow fades, Stocking is now holding a sword._

 **Darth Darklord:** A sword, huh? Good choice. _(I can feel a dark energy from her…same as that Corset guy. Hmm…I've got a bad feeling about this. This girl needs to be taken down!)_

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Stocking vs. Darth Darklord**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Darklord takes out his lightsaber & rushes Stocking. The two clash their swords together; however, Darklord uses his free hand to charge up a Ki attack. He fires the blast, sending Stocking skidding back. Darklord's lightsaber then starts to glow._

 **Darth Darklord: Dark Side Sword Swing!**

 _Darklord fires a blast of energy from his sword. Stocking jumps above the attack & rushes the Sith from the air, landing in front of him. She then swings her sword from a downward angle, sending Darklord flying straight up. Red wings & halo seem to appear on Stocking as she jumps up to Darklord, continuously slashing & stabbing until she kicks him down to the ground, unconscious._

 **Announcer:** And with that aerial sword technique, it looks as though Stocking is the winner!

 **WINNER: Stocking**

 **Corset:** _(Perfect.)_ Scanty, Kneesocks! Bring her back to me. I need to renew that power boost before it wears off.

 **Scanty & Kneesocks:** Yes sir!

 _Meanwhile, Scarlet Fist drops a Senzu Bean down Darklord's throat, healing him as Moltar & Team Chronicle look on._

 **Mark:** You okay Darklord?

 **Darth Darklord:** Guys, you felt it to right? That girl has dark energy in her. It's making her stronger than she would be otherwise.

 **Double D:** Wait, if this is true, we need to tell the announcer; I'm sure that using dark energy to empower one's self is against the rules.

 **Darth Darklord:** Wait, there's more. That energy; it felt similar to the energy that Corset guy was giving off during the exhibition match.

 **Mark:** Hmm…I've heard about this; apparently, Stocking is working for Corset; meanwhile, that Panty girl is trying to take him down.

 **Eddy:** So what, you think that guys' powered Stocking up to get Panty out of the way?

 **Darth Darklord** : If that's the case, we need to warn her; her life may be in danger.

 **Mark:** Or I could take her down if I'm paired up with her in Round 2.

 **Double D:** I'm not sure, there's only a 1/8 chance you'll be paired up with her.

 **Moltar:** Besides, do you really think you could beat her? Look at what she did to Darklord!

 **Mark:** All the more reason to take them down. Come on, Scarlet, our match is next.

 _Mark heads to the ring._

 **Eddy:** Anyone else notice how weird Mark is acting? Ever since he saw those two in the lounge, he hasn't been himself: I've seen him glaring at those two, he doesn't talk much, & he was cowering under a bench during Panty & Moltar's fight.

 **Bardock:** Well, he said he heard about them; maybe he ran into 'em once & they scarred him or something.

 **Eddy:** Maybe one of them tried to make a move on him or something?

 **Double D:** Possibly, if a bit disgusting; they're probably 10 years older than him, by the looks of it, but Mark did mention that Panty slept around; I wouldn't put it past her.

 **Scarlet Fist:** We don't have time to wonder why Mark has a bone to pick with them. You guys warn Panty; Mark & I have our match.

 _Scarlet Fist enters the ring._

 **Mark:** Took you long enough. You ready?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Yeah.

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Mark vs. Scarlet Fist**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Scarlet flash steps behind Mark & prepares to jab a finger into Mark's neck. The boy dodges & fires a Ki blast at his opponent, who jumps to avoid it._

 **Scarlet Fist: Scarlet Kick Missile!**

 _Red energy surrounds Scarlet's leg as he drops towards Mark. Mark jumps out of the way just as the mercenary lands, cracking the floor with his attack._

 **Mark:** Wow, strong kick.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Yeah, well I picked up a few tricks since the Dragon Ball Hunt. You're looking at the new Scarlet Fist: Master of the Nerve Style of Color Fighting!

 **Mark:** Color Fighting?

 **Scarlet Fist:** It's some fighting art that has over 100 styles. I read some texts about it & combined by Nerve Battle Style with it. But enough about me; let's beat you! **Scarlet Nerve Chop!**

 _Scarlet jumps into the air & drops down towards Mark with a chop._

 **Mark: Kaio-ken x5!**

 _Mark then jumps up towards Scarlet Fist & catches the latter's chop, then throws him out of the ring, causing the mercenary to hit the wall & slide down to the ground._

 **Announcer:** And with that aerial throw, Mark takes the win!

 **WINNER: Mark**

 _Mark exits the ring & walks towards Scarlet Fist._

 **Mark:** Sorry, did I overdo it?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Yeah, just a bit.

 _The rest of Team Chronicle & Darklord's group approaches them._

 **Eddy:** Hey, nice moves out there Marky!

 **Bardock:** We told that Brief kid about Stocking's power up; he said that Panty would handle it.

 **Double D:** Speaking of those two, we need to talk Mark.

 **Mark:** …There's nothing to talk about.

 **Darth Darklord:** Really? Eddy says you've been acting strange since you saw those two. Is there something that bothers you about them?

 **Mark:** It's nothing, I –

 **Double D:** Mark, doesn't Kaio-ken x5 seem like overkill? I mean, Ed, Eddy, Bardock & I could probably handle it, but did you really need to use it against Scarlet Fist?

 **Mark:** Well, I thought he could handle it.

 **Scarlet Fist:** You know, I'm right here. Listening to you.

 **Bardock:** You've met these two before, haven't you? And whatever happened between you & them, it's made you hate them.

 **Mark:** …It's – It's personal. I can handle it myself.

 **Double D:** Mark, we're not just a team; we're friends!

 **Ed:** All for one & two for tea, Mark!

 **Eddy:** Yeah, this team was your idea to begin with! Come on, what's your beef with 'em? Did they hit on you or something?

 **Mark:** **SHUT UP! (The others are shocked into silence.)** …Sorry…I'm sorry. It's just…*sigh*. Look, I appreciate your concern, but it's going to have to wait; if Corset is targeting Panty for death, we need to make they don't fight here; it would put civilians in danger. Which means we need to knock at least one of them out in Round 2.

 **Moltar:** Speaking of which, how's Skater & Eye's match going?

 _Just then, Stoplight Eye comes flying out of the ring, bounces off the wall, & lands in the middle of the group._

 **Scarlet Fist: WHOA!** You okay?

 **Stoplight Eye:** He was…so fast…couldn't blink.

 **Moltar:** Well, guess that answers that question.

 **Announcer:** Well, with that split second match between these two fearful fighters, Zombie Skater moves on up as the last fighter for Round 2! Let's see whose left!

 _The screen displays the matches of Round 1._

 **Ed vs.** **Alkaline**

 **Emo** **vs. Double D**

 **Eddy vs.** **Captain Parkour**

 **Bardock vs.** **Sir Sayian**

 **Panty vs.** **Moltar**

 **Stocking vs.** **Darth Darklord**

 **Mark vs.** **Scarlet Fist**

 **Zombie Skater vs.** **Stoplight Eye**

 **Announcer:** Well, looks like the tournament's turned into a team battle: Team Chronicle versus the angelic duo, with Zombie Skater thrown straight into the mix! The only question is…who'll come out on top? Found out in Round 2, when we come back!

 _Meanwhile, Captain Parkour watches from the sidelines._

 **Captain Parkour (thinking):** _Hmm… A Sayian fighter who's not supposed to exist. A possible assassination plot on a fallen angel by the tournament's sponsor. The one named Mark hiding secrets from his own team. And, knights, monsters, & Team Go-Go are all caught up in the middle of it all! It appears there's more to this tournament than meets the eye. And that means it's time for Captain Parkour to see what happens behind the scenes!_


	7. Episode 6: Round 2 (Part 1)

**Episode 6: Round 2 (Part 1)**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Round 1 of the Tenkaichi Budōkai went underway with 8 battles. When the dust settled, Team Chronicle, the duo of Panty & Stocking, & Zombie Skater emerged victorious. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, Team Chronicle suspected that Corset plans to use Stocking to kill Panty, while the mayor's true goal remains unknown to them. Can Team Chronicle discover Corset's true intentions before it's too late?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _On the sidelines, Team Chronicle & Darklord's group have gathered the other tournament competitors, except for Panty & Stocking._

 **Mark:**...And that's what we know so far.

 **Stoplight Eye:** So, Corset is using Panty's own sister to kill her? That's low.

 **Zombie Skater:** Totally! We should get that Corset dude & give him a beat down he'll never recover from!

 **Captain Parkour:** Halt your aggression for now, Zombie Skater! While I too am appalled at Corset's actions, & wish to deliver justice upon him, we must recall that he is the tournament sponsor. We may not yet force justice upon him, lest we invite trouble upon our own heads.

 _Most of the other competitors give the captain blank looks._

 **Alkaline:** We'll go to jail if we go after him now.

 **Competitors: OOOHHH.**

 **Darth Darklord:** The captain's right. Plus, he was able to fight a base-form Goku on a somewhat equal footing. The guy's pretty strong.

 **Sir Sayian:** Then what can be done, oh Team of Chronicles yet to be written?

 **Double D:** Darklord said that he felt a dark energy from Stocking that was similar to Corset; this has led us to believe that he's imparting some of his power onto Stocking.

 **Emo:** You already told us this; How is that gonna help us stop him from killing Panty?

 **Mark:** Well, actually **STOPPING** Corset isn't the plan; we need to make sure that it doesn't happen here, with civilians around.

 **Bardock:** Which means we need to knock at least one of them out of the running.

 **Double D:** Alternatively, we need proof that Corset is empowering Stocking; it may be enough to convince the announcer to kick Stocking out.

 **Captain Parkour:** Leave that mission to Team Go-Go! I am a master of stealth, especially with Emo at my side! Emo, we must have a way to hide ourselves that can not be easily detected!

 **Emo:** In that case, I'll need the Air Edition of the Elemental Spell Series, Silver Edition.

 _Emo digs into his bag & pulls out a silver book with a green tornado on the cover. He starts flipping through the book._

 **Emo:** Should be here somewhere…here it is!

 **Mark:** Alright you two, here's the plan: Head backstage, find Corset, & listen in to any conversations he has. **(Mark hands CP a tape recorder.)** Use this to record his statements, & if he says anything incriminating, head back, & we'll give it to the announcer.

 **Captain Parkour:** You can count on us, young Mark! Alkaline, stay here & report any developments when we return.

 **Alkaline:** You got it!

 **Captain Parkour:** Now, Emo!

 **Emo:** I call upon the power of Whirlwind Elemental Garuda to hide me from sight. I summon… **Wind Wall!**

 _Captain Parkour & Emo are surrounded by a cone of air. When the cone disappears, the two are now only shimmers._

 **Captain Parkour:** And now, we ride to expose this dastardly plot!

 _The two head to the backstage area._

 **Zombie Skater:** You ask me,that parkour dude is a few feet short of a yard, if you get me.

 **Sir Sayian:** Perhaps, but I admire his dedication to the cause of justice.

 **Mark:** Focus guys! The announcers' back!

 **Announcer:** Welcome back, ladies & gentlemen! It's time for Round 2 of the Tenkaichi Budōkai! In the last round, we had 16 powerful fighters; now, only 8 remain. Let's see the matches for Round 2!

 _Everyone turns towards the screen._

 **Eddy vs. Double D**

 **Ed vs. Panty**

 **Mark vs. Bardock**

 **Stocking vs. Zombie Skater**

 **Mark:** Hmm…Looks like it's you & me, Bardock.

 **Bardock:** Looks that way. Don't think I'll go easy on you!

 **Mark:** Right back at you!

 **Double D:** Alright, Ed, Zombie Skater, you can't hold back out there. The safety of everyone in this stadium is in your hands!

 **Ed:** Hold on Double D, I'll think of something!

 **Zombie Skater:** Relax dude, I've got the perfect plan! That gothic dudette is going down!

 **Announcer:** So, without further ado, let's start Round 2 with our first match: **Eddy vs. Double D!**

 _Eddy & Double D enter the ring._

 **Double D:** You know Eddy, its funny; this is the first time besides training we've actually fought each other since meeting Mark.

 **Eddy:** Huh, that so? In that case, let's give it all we got!

 **Double D:** Agreed!

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Eddy vs. Double D**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Eddy & Double D rush each other & begin throwing punches & kicks towards one another. After a short time, the two jump back & begin charging Ki attacks._

 **Eddy/Double D: Kamehameha!**

 _The two Ki attacks collide & cancel each other out after a short struggle._

 **Announcer:** Looks like our two young fighters are evenly matched!

 **Eddy/Double D:** **Kaio-ken!**

 _The two then fire Kamehamehas yet again, the beams once again colliding into a struggle._

 **Darth Darklord:** What are they up to? If they keep going like this, we'll be here all day!

 **Mark:** That announcer got it right on the nose; Eddy & Double D are matched in almost every way: Strength, Speed, Durability, even Ki power thanks to the week of training. However…

 **Eddy:** **x2!**

 **Double D: x3!**

 **Mark:** There is one area where they're different.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Let me guess, Kaio-ken?

 **Eddy:** **x4!**

 **Double D: x5!**

 **Mark:** Correct! They can both go past x5…

 **Eddy/Double D:** **x5.5!**

 _The two beams continue to struggle, with Double D's attack gaining ground. Eddy…_ _ **smiles**_ _._

 **Mark:** …but only Eddy can go past that.

 **Eddy:** **Kaio-ken…x…10!**

 _Eddy's beam quickly expands, breaking Double D's attack & hitting the young genius head on. Double D is thrown from the ring & hits the ground, slightly singed, but otherwise okay._

 **Announcer:** Well, with that battle of beams, Eddy has proven to be eligible for the semi-finals!

 **WINNER: Eddy**

 _Eddy exits the ring & helps Double D up._

 **Eddy:** You okay, Sockhead?

 **Double D:** Since when can you use Kaio-ken x10?

 **Eddy:** Since 15 seconds ago. You did great Double D; let's get you some rest.

 _The two head back to the sidelines._

 **Mark:** Nice fighting, guys! Now let's hope Ed can take Panty out.

 **Announcer:** After that light show, it's time for our second match: **Ed vs. Panty!**

 **Bardock:** Don't get distracted by her looks, Ed. Take her down hard, & make it fast.

 **Ed:** Okay.

 _Ed & Panty enter the ring._

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Ed vs. Panty**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Ed charges at Panty, who responds by shooting at him._

 **Double D: Ed, DODGE!**

 _Ed ducks his head to avoid the bullets, & holds his arms outwards, slamming into the fallen angel with both fists._

 **Alkaline:** Hey, he copied my Double Barrel Bronze Bash move! Nice!

 _Ed starts pushing Panty towards the edge of the ring._

 **Announcer:** Looks like Ed has Panty trapped!

 _However, unbeknownst to Ed, Panty manages to get her gun behind Ed._

 **Mark:** Ed, behind you! Watch out!

 _Before Ed can register Mark's warning, Panty pulls the trigger, shooting Ed with a holy bullet. Ed loses his steam, stopping just at the ring's edge._

 **Eddy: Holy cow!** That crazy lady just shot Ed!

 **Double D:** Ed, you're right there! Just push her off & you win!

 _Ed tries to push Panty off, but the angel sidesteps the push, gets behind Ed, & kicks him in the backside, causing the boy to fall off the ring._

 **Announcer: OH!** After a good start from Ed, the golden bullet won Panty the jackpot prize of a place at the semi-finals!

 **WINNER: Panty**

 _The rest of Team Chronicle races over to Ed, who is getting up._

 **Bardock:** Not a bad job, kid; just try to look before you leap next time.

 **Mark:** It's okay Ed, you did great out there. We'll get her in the semi-finals.

 **Ed:** Okay.

 _Meanwhile, backstage…_

 _Captain Parkour & Emo are listening in to Corset, Scanty, & Kneesocks._

 **Corset:** So, Panty is heading to the semi-finals. Excellent! The possibility of the Anarchy Sisters coming to blows is growing.

 **Captain Parkour:** (Aha! So it's true!)

 **Emo:** (Hold up, we still don't know if he's empowering Stocking.)

 **Kneesocks:** We may have a problem; it appears that the other competitors are trying to make sure that Panty & Stocking don't come to blows.

 **Scanty:** If that skater guy beats Stocking…

 **Corset: HAHAHA!** Are you actually worried about that? As if that fool could even begin to compare to any of my minions, let alone Stocking!

 **Kneesocks:** Well, he DID defeat Stoplight Eye.

 **Corset:** Meer luck. He doesn't stand a chance, especially with my power. Besides, it doesn't even matter if they aren't paired up; they'll fight when I obtain my prize.

 **Captain Parkour:** (Wait, so making them fight **ISN'T** Corset's plan?!)

 **Emo:** (We'd better get back to the others. They need to hear this.)


	8. Episode 6: Round 2 (Part 2)

**Episode 6: Round 2 (Part 2)**

 **Announcer:** And we're back! To recap the first part of Round 2, Eddy overpowered Double D & to the first spot in the semi-finals, while Panty took Ed out of the running. And so, let's start the second half of Round 2 with our third match: **Mark vs. Bardock!**

 _Mark & Bardock enter the ring._

 **Bardock:** Hope your ready Mark.

 **Mark:** I was born ready!

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Mark vs. Bardock**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Bardock: Kaio-ken x3!**

 _Bardock powers up & rushes Mark, delivering an assault that puts Mark on the defensive._

 **Mark (thinking):** _Dang it, Bardocks' going all-out at the start! He's not giving me time to deal out my own attacks!_

 _Mark teleports to the other side of the ring. Bardock once again rushes towards the boy, forcing him to run._

 **Announcer:** Mark's on the run!

 **Sir Sayian:** What does Sir Bardock plan to do, only charging at Sir Mark? Why does he not use the energy of the body?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Charging a Ki attack takes time. Bardock is sacrificing range & power for speed, which means Mark doesn't have time to charge any attacks himself.

Mark (thinking): _Alright, that's it! If I can't get time & space to charge, I'll have to make some!_

 _Mark stops running & turns towards Bardock & meets the Sayian's assault with his own, fists colliding. Mark manages to get a fist past Bardock's defenses, landing a hit in Bardock's gut. As the Sayian tries to recover, Mark jumps back a charges an attack._

 **Mark: Kamehameha!**

 _Mark fires the attack. Bardock quickly puts his arms up to block the attack, taking some damage, but stays in the ring._

 **Bardock:** Alright, no more games, kid! Let's end this!

 **Mark:** Okay then! **Kaio-ken x15!**

 _The two full-powered fighters rush each other & exchange punches & kicks with each other. However, Bardock quickly gets overwhelmed._

 **Mark:** It's all over! **Diamond Chop!** **(Mark chops Bardock in the stomach, causing Bardock to fall to the ground.)** Sorry Bardock, but I can't lose yet.

 **Announcer:** And a chop takes Mark the win!

 **WINNER: Mark**

 _Mark helps Bardock up & they exit the ring._

 **Mark:** Don't worry Bardock, you haven't lost your chance to reunite with Kakarot yet.

 **Bardock:** I know that, but I really wanted to face him in the final battle. You sure you aren't letting your anger over those two girls get the better of you?

 **Mark:** …I–

 **?:** My fellow fighters!

 _Captain Parkour & Emo appear in front of Mark & Bardock._

 **Mark: AUGH!** Geeze, Captain, you almost gave me a heart attack!

 **Captain Parkour:** My apologies, young Mark, but I bring news! Our suspicions were correct; Corset truly is giving Stocking his power!

 **Bardock:** So, Darklord was right.

 **Emo:** Yep. But there's more. Turns out Panty is a secondary target. Corset's after something else here.

 **Mark:** What? What else could he be after?

 **Captain Parkour:** I'm afraid only Corset & his assistants know the answer.

 _By now, the other competitors have gathered._

 **Stoplight Eye:** That may not be true: Panty has been fighting Corset longer than we have; she may know.

 **Mark:** We can't ask **HER** for help!

 **Zombie Skater:** Why not, dude? She's in the know when it comes to Big Blue Dude.

 **Mark:** Maybe, but there is one other person.

 **Announcer:** It's time for the final match of Round 2: **Stocking vs. Zombie Skater!**

 **Zombie Skater:** Oh dang! It's time to go! Wish me luck, dudes!

 _Zombie Skater hops on his skateboard & heads up to the ring._

 **Darth Darklord:** That guy is overconfident. I'm probably more powerful than he is, & Stocking beat me; what is he going to do?

 **Eddy:** That's what I said about Captain Parkour.

 **Captain Parkour:** I'm sure young Eddy is eating those words now, correct?

 **Eddy:** …Shut up, I still won.

 _Zombie Skater & Stocking face each other in the ring._

 **Zombie Skater:** Say, if I win, would you mind coming with me to my hangout sometime?

 **Stocking:** …You're dead.

 **Zombie Skater:** You say that like it's a bad thing.

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Stocking vs. Zombie Skater**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Before Stocking can do anything, Zombie Skater zips over to her & starts circling around her, creating a tornado._

 **Mark:** Wow, he's fast!

 **Captain Parkour:** I second that statement! The undead boy is almost as fast as I am in my Parkour Course!

 _After a short time, Zombie Skater skates away from Stocking. As she regains her focus, she reaches for her weapon…only to find both of her stockings are gone._

 **Zombie Skater:** Looking for these? **(He holds up Stocking's weapons before throwing them out of the ring.)** And now that those are out, let me give you a crash course in Skate Boxing, free of charge!

 **Announcer:** Incredible! Looks like Stocking's been rendered weaponless!

 **Corset:** **WHAT?! NO!**

 **Double D: GOOD LORD!** That's perverted, stealing a woman's stockings like that!

 **Darth Darklord:** Maybe, but now Stockings' without any way to attack.

 _Zombie Skater zips back up to Stocking & jumps off his board & kicks her in the head while his board knocks her off her feet, causing the angel to fall to the ground. As she gets back up, Zombie Skater gets his board & skates up to her does a kickflip that slams into Stocking's stomach. He then starts skating back & forth, striking Stocking every time he goes past her._

 **Eddy:** I don't believe it. He might actually win!

 **Ed:** **YAY!** Go Zombie Skater!

 **Corset:** This…This can't be happening! She can't lose to this guy! Hmm…I wanted to save this for Goku…but I guess there's no choice! **(Corset speaks telepathically to Stocking.)** _(Now, Stocking; do it NOW!)_

 _Suddenly, Stocking starts giving off a large amount of dark energy._

 **Mark:** _(That amount of energy…something's wrong!)_ **ZOMBIE SKATER! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!**

 **Eddy:** What? He's winning!

 _By now, Zombie Skater has noticed the dark aura around Stocking._

 **Zombie Skater:** Uh-oh, that's never good!

 _The undead skater starts skating as fast as he can away from Stocking. Just then, black wings & a black halo appear around Stocking as she unleashes a powerful shockwave of energy. Zombie Skater is sent flying & hits a wall with a CRACK. Meanwhile, the other fighters are sent back as well, & even the audience & Goku feel the effects._

 **Competitors: ZOMBIE SKATER!**

 _The other fighters run to Skater, who is on the ground, moaning in pain._

 **Mark: Zombie Skater! Are you okay?!**

 **Zombie Skater:** M-My arm! It hurts! It hurts!

 _Scarlet Fist bends down to examine it._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Looks like it's broken. Don't worry; a Senzu Bean should fix it right up.

 **Mark:** You're lucky; any closer, & the force could have torn you apart.

 **Announcer:** Its okay folks, Zombie Skater is fine! And that means Stocking's the winner!

 **WINNER: Stocking**

 **Mark:** Hey, you can't do that! That blast could have obliterated him! You said lethal attacks weren't allowed! She needs to be disqualified before something worse happens!

 **Announcer:** Well…that is true…

 **Corset: WAIT!**

 _Corset runs out into the sidelines._

 **Corset:** Its fine, its fine! Stocking just…got a bit carried away, that's all! I'm sure it won't happen again!

 **Announcer:** But the rules state that –

 **Corset:** **I KNOW WHAT THE RULES SAY, YOU LITTLE – (Corset realizes he's shouting & calms down.) **Look, let's just call this an accident & move on, okay? As an…executive decision.

 **Announcer:** I don't know…*sigh* Fine. Just don't let it happen again!

 **Corset:** I assure you, it won't.

 **Mark (thinking):** _Great, Stocking's still in._

 _Just then, the announcer walks up to the other fighters._

 **Announcer:** Listen, I think you guys are right about kicking her out. But if I do, Corset will pull out as a sponsor, & we won't be able to do this anymore! I really am sorry.

 **Mark:** I suppose it's not your fault; Corsets' got you around the neck.

 **Captain Parkour:** Fear not, Announcer! We will defeat this villain yet!

 **Mark:** Come on, let's go. We need information.

 _The fighters walk over to where Brief & Panty are sitting._

 **Double D:** Um, excuse me?

 **Panty:** Oh, what's up?

 **Captain Parkour:** I'm glad you asked! An evil plot hangs over the tournament, orchestrated by the dastardly Corset! And your gothic twin stands in the center of this tangled web of deceit!

 _Panty & Brief give blank looks._

 **Alkaline:** Corset's given some of his power to Stocking so he can get something; he's sponsoring the tournament as a cover.

 **Mark:** Brief, do you have any idea what Corset might be after?

 **Brief:** …Me.

 **Darth Darklord:** You?

 **Brief:** Well, back in Dalton City, before Panty & Stocking split up, Corset tried to marry me off to one of his daughters, Scanty, in order to use me to open a portal to Hell.

 **Fighters:** **WHAT?!**

 **Sir Sayian:** If this is true, than your presence puts the peasants at risk, Sir Brief of Dalton! You must take leave of this place at once!

 **Brief:** I'm sorry, but I won't leave Panty's side.

 **Panty:** And I'm not leaving till I kick Stocking's ass!

 **Double D:** You can't put all these people in danger for the sake of revenge! It's not right!

 **Panty:** Kid, if I don't do it here, she'll cause more trouble later. What would you prefer?

 **Mark:** It's just like you to put your own gratification above others.

 **Panty:** What'd you say?!

Double D: Uh, Mark –

 **Mark:** No, Double D, don't stop me! **(Mark marches up to Panty.)** I know **EXACTLY** who you are! You're selfish, you're greedy, & you're lustful! All you do is go around, getting it on with anyone who strikes your fancy!

 **Panty:** What're you, a prophet? That was the old me. And even if I still did that, how am I different from the normal people that do that?

 **Mark:** Because you're an **ANGEL!** You're supposed to do **GOD'S WILL** , not get laid! You don't even deserve to have your powers, let alone call yourself an angel! **YOU MAKE ME SICK!**

 _Suddenly, Moltar & Bardock grab Mark's arms._

 **Bardock:** Mark, that's enough! Save your energy for the semi-finals.

 **Moltar:** Sorry about him, he's been like this since the lounge. A few of us are gonna stick close to you guys, just in case, if you don't mind.

 **Brief:** Uh…not at all. Just…give him a while to calm down.

 _The fighters head off away from the two._

 **Zombie Skater:** Dude, you need to get a grip! What's your beef with her, anyway?

 **Mark:** Didn't you hear what I said to her?! She's –

 **Darth Darklord:** It's not just that. You heard what she said, there're people like her in the world. Do you hate THEM as much as her? I doubt it.

 **Double D:** Mark, we're your friends. You can tell us anything; what's Panty Anarchy to you?

 **Mark:** …Someone I wish I didn't know.

 **Announcer:** Well, things are certainly heating up! Let's see the results of Round 2!

 **Eddy vs.** **Double D**

 **Ed** **vs. Panty**

 **Mark vs.** **Bardock**

 **Stocking vs.** **Zombie Skater**

 **Announcer:** It's down to our final four fighters: Ed, Panty, Mark, & Stocking! Next up, the semi-finals, where we'll see who gets to duke it out for the title of "Strongest Under Heaven!" Stay tuned!


	9. Episode 7: Semi-Finals

**Episode 7: Semi-Finals**

 **Narrator:** _Previously, on Team Chronicle: Round 2 saw Eddy defeat Double D using Kaio-ken x10, Ed losing to Panty via a bullet to the back, Mark & Bardock going head-to-head, with the young man coming out on top, & Zombie Skater gave Stocking a surprisingly hard fight, but losing to the fallen angel. Meanwhile, the fighters learned that Panty was not Corset's true target; after talking to both her & Brief, they now believe that Corset plans to use Brief to open a portal to Hell. Little do they know that Corset's true target is not Brief, but Son Goku! Can the fighters learn Corset's true plan before it's too late? And what is Mark's connection to Panty?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Announcer:** Welcome back, ladies & gentlemen! It's time for the semi-finals of the Tenkaichi Budōkai! Only four competitors remain, & only two will make it to the final round. Who will they be? Well, there's only one way to find out; let's see the matches!

 **Eddy vs. Mark**

 **Panty vs. Stocking**

 **Mark (thinking):** _Great, Panty & Stocking are fighting. Now all we can do is pray that no one gets hurt. Lord, please protect these innocent people._

 **Announcer:** Well look at that! The two Anarchy sisters are finally duking it out! Now there's a match we've all been looking forward to! But first, it's time decide which member of Team Chronicle will rise above the rest! Will it be Eddy, the leader of the Three E's? Or Mark, the Cross Crusader? Let's see for ourselves; it's time for **Eddy vs. Mark!**

 **Eddy (thinking):** _Sorry Mark, but I've made up my mind; you can't fight either one of those chicks. I'm gonna end that little vengeance quest of yours!_

 _Mark & Eddy enter the ring._

 **Mark (thinking):** _Sorry Eddy, but I can't lose here. Not when I'm this close to taking one of those witches down!_

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Eddy vs. Mark**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Mark: Kaio-ken x10!**

 _Mark powers up right from the start & starts firing Ki blasts at Eddy, who responds in kind._

 **Announcer:** And the match starts with a blast as our two young fighters start spamming bullet hell!

 _The two then stop their barrage & walk up to each other._

 **Eddy:** I'm sorry.

 **Mark:** I know. I should be the one saying that. But…I can't lose. Not yet.

 _Eddy starts throwing punches at Mark at blinding speed, each one being blocked at an equal pace. After a short time, Mark catches Eddy's arms & starts spinning him around. The older boy then throws the young scammer into the air & jumps up after him. In the air, Mark starts charging an attack._

 **Mark:** _(Sorry, Eddy…you wouldn't understand why I want to fight them…Forgive me.)_ **KAMEHAMEHA!**

 _Mark fires the blast point blank, sending Eddy crashing into the ground, creating a crater. When the dust clears, Eddy is sprawled in the crater, unconscious._

 **Announcer:** Well, it was a short battle, but no less explosive! But in the end, Mark takes the win!

 **WINNER: Mark**

 _Mark picks Eddy up & carries him back to the sidelines. He then gently lays him on the ground._

 **Mark:** Get him a Senzu.

 _Mark then walks off to a corner._

 **Double D:** Mark…

 **Bardock:** Just let him go, kid. He's not gonna listen to reason until he gets what he wants.

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, he's about to get that. It's time for the Anarchy fight.

 **Announcer:** Alright, ladies & gentlemen! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! The two Anarchy Sisters, once allies to the end, will go head-to-head in an all-out fight to the finish...Barring lethal attacks, of course. Let's end the semi-finals with… **Panty vs. Stocking!**

 **Double D:** Oh, dear. This is it.

 **Stoplight Eye:** Should we get civilians clear?

 **Bardock:** No. I'm sure Corset wants people to see this; If Stocking wins this fight, Corset will be sending a message: "Don't mess with me."

 **Darth Darklord:** Not to mention his biggest obstacle in his plan will be out of the way. We need to be ready to get Brief out of here; I suspect that Corset & Stocking won't be too concerned with keeping the No-Kill rule in this fight.

 _Panty & Stocking enter the ring._

 **Stocking:** …Panty.

 **Panty:** Stocking. So…you ready to get your ass kicked?

 **Stocking:** No, I'm ready to kill you.

 **Announcer:** Ha ha ha…what a jokester. _(Man, I hate that mayor.)_ Anyway…are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… _(I'm probably going to regret this.)_ … **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Panty vs. Stocking**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Stocking immediately rushes Panty, who starts shooting at the gothic girl. However, Stocking keeps weaving through the blasts, forcing Panty to jump to the side to avoid Stocking's sword._

 **Announcer:** And Stocking puts Panty on the defensive straight away!

 **Moltar:** Huh. Every other fight Stocking was in, she let her opponent attack first. Here, she's attacking right away.

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, those two hate each other, so it makes sense Stocking goes on the offensive right away. She's probably keeping her sister busy while she charges up the shockwave attack.

 **Zombie Skater:** Crud! I'm already dead, & that attack left plenty of scratches! If Stocking uses it against that Panty chick…

 **Scarlet Fist:** There's no telling what will happen.

 _Panty keeps her distance & continues to shoot at Stocking, who keeps dodging & cutting through the blasts. Wings & halos appear around them both._

 **Announcer:** Looks like the Anarchy Sisters are going all out, everyone!

 **Stoplight Eye:** Are they crazy?! If they use their full power, people could get killed!

 **Darth Darklord:** He's right, we need to get these people out of here now!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Too late! Look!

 _The fighters look to the ring & see Stocking surrounded by a dark aura. Her wings & halo start to turn from red to black._

 **Zombie Skater:** Oh, shoot dudes! She's gonna blow!

 **Captain Parkour:** **TAKE COVER!**

 _Alkaline picks up CP & Emo & huddles them together. Meanwhile, Sir Sayian pulls out his shield, Bardock & the Eds back up to Mark's corner, Zombie Skater & Stoplight Eye duck under a bench, & the announcer & audience duck their heads. However, Panty just stands still, smirking._

 **Sir Sayian:** Lady Panty of Dalton! Back away!

 **Zombie Skater:** There's no way she'll make it! Not even I could get to her in time!

 _Then, Stocking unleashes the shockwave, causing Team Go-Go & Sir Sayian to be blown back. When the shaking stops, Stocking looks to be alone in the ring._

 **Double D:** Oh…oh dear. I-Is Panty…

 **Captain Parkour:** **How COULD you?! You killed your own sister, you MURDERER!**

 **Announcer: That's it!** Sponsor or no sponsor, I hear by declare Stocking disqualified!

 **?:** Hold up one sec!

 _Everyone looks up & sees…Panty, floating above the stadium._

 **Announcer:** She…she made it! **PANTY IS STILL IN THE FIGHT!**

 _The crowd, & the other fighters (sans Mark) start cheering._

 _ **(MUSIC: Fly Away by TeddyLoid)**_

 **Corset:** Th-That's not possible! **HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?**

 **Panty:** Well, being able to fly helps.

 **Corset:** But how?! You can't fly; you're a fallen angel!

 **Panty:** Oh, Garterbelt let me have these after he saw Stocking's performance with Zombie Skater. Which reminds me… **(Panty pulls out a second pair of panties & transforms it into a gun as well. She then crosses the pistols & points them down at Stocking.) **…time for a little payback, SIS!

 _Panty fires a massive blast at Stocking. All the gothic girl does is stand there._

 **Moltar:** Why isn't Stocking moving?

 **Darth Darklord:** Looks like that shockwave took quite a bit of power. She's so wiped out, she can't even dodge.

 _The blast hits Stocking head on, causing a blinding light that forces everyone to turn away. When the light fades, Stocking is on the ground, looking sizzled, but alive._

 **Announcer:** Its over, ladies & gentlemen! **PANTY WINS!** Let this be a message for an old saying: cheaters never prosper!

 **WINNER: Panty**

 **Ed: YAY! Panty won!**

 **Double D:** Thank goodness that's over.

 **Darth Darklord:** Guess this means Corset's plan is officially over.

 **Bardock:** We're not out of the woods yet. There's still the final match. And that means…

 **Announcer:** Well ladies & gentlemen, 16 fighters came to battle, but only one can be called the "Strongest Under Heaven!"! With only two fighters left, its time to see who the best of the best: Panty Anarchy, or Mark? Find out, when we come back!

 **Eddy:** Right. Mark's gonna fight Panty.

 **Double D:** Why do I have the sinking feeling that this won't end well?

 **Bardock:** That's probably because it won't.

 _Meanwhile, backstage…_

 **Scanty: DAMN THAT ANGEL!** What are we going to do now Stocking's out?

 **Kneesocks:** Maybe we should use Briefers instead. He may have less energy than Goku, but he'll still work.

 **Corset:** No, if we use the Rock boy, Panty would just render him useless again. It has to be Goku.

 **Kneesocks:** But sir, Stocking's been defeated; we have no way to wear him down.

 **Corset:** Maybe not…but there's one rule in this business: always have a Plan B.


	10. Episode 8: Mark vs Panty

**Episode 8: Mark vs. Panty**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The semi-finals saw Mark defeat Eddy, becoming the final member of Team Chronicle to be in the tournament, while Panty & Stocking went head-to-head, with the angel coming out on top. Now, only the final match remains, while the rest of Team Chronicle fearing what Mark will do in the ring. Who will stand victorious as the "Strongest Under Heaven?"_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Announcer:** This is it, ladies & gentlemen! The final match in the first-ever Tenkaichi Budōkai! Who will be crowned "Strongest Under Heaven?" The Cross Crusader, the Leader of Team Chronicle, The Kaio-ken Kid, Mark? Or the Fallen Angel, the Anarchy Gunner, the Underwear Warrior, Panty Anarchy?

 **Panty:** Underwear Warrior?! What kind of nickname is that?!

 **Announcer:** Hey, it fits! ***ahem*** Anyway, it's time to answer that question once & for all! Will Mark & Panty please enter the ring?

 _It starts to rain as Mark makes his way to the arena. He takes off his necklace & gives it to Double D._

 **Mark:** Hold this.

 **Double D:** Mark, please! Don't do this!

 _Mark ignores the boy's pleas as he makes his way to the ring. He faces Panty._

 **Panty:** You ready, kid?

 **Mark:** … _ **You BET I am.**_

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? The final round begins in 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Mark vs. Panty**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Mark: Kaio-ken x15!**

 _Mark powers up & starts firing Ki blast at Panty, who starts shooting the blasts._

 **Announcer:** Looks like Mark going all-out right at the start!

 _Mark begins to walk towards Panty as he continues to fire Ki blasts. Panty starts to get overwhelmed; however, she unleashes her wings & flies up into the air. Mark then flies after her._

 **Announcer:** Looks like it's an aerial battle! This should be interesting!

 _Mark teleports behind Panty & kicks her in the back. Before she can react, he teleports again, this time in front of her & grabs her by the throat._

 **Mark:** Did you think you'd get off scot-free from your sins just because you're an angel? Did you seriously not expect something like this to happen?

 **Panty:** I don't even know what the hell you're talking about! Yes, I've done some bad stuff, but I'm through with that!

 **Mark:** You don't know?! YOU DON'T KNOW?! **LOOK AT ME!** _(Mark throws Panty into the air, where she regains focus.)_ Don't I look familiar? Don't I remind you of anyone? Or did you not even bother to remember?

 **Panty:** Remember what? You're losing me, weirdo.

 _Panty pulls out her second gun & crosses them. She fires a massive blast at Mark. The young man charges a Ki blast in response._

 **Mark: KAMEHAMEHA!** _(The two beams clash, illuminating the stormy sky. The announcer & people in the stands watch in awe, while the Eds & Bardock look worried.) _Remember what he looked like! How he talked! What his laugh was like! Because I remember! And I know all about you, Panty Anarchy! I won't let you leave another man behind, leaving them to wonder where you ran off to!

 _The two attacks cancel each other out. Mark then rushes Panty, grabs her by the throat once again, & flies down towards the arena. He then slams the fallen angel into the ring, sending pieces of concrete flying into the air. The young man then starts punching Panty in the face._

 **Panty: Who the hell are you talking about?!**

 **Mark: I'M TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER, YOU LUSTFUL WITCH!** You had your way with him & then just left him with me! He was a good man; he took care of me, even when you didn't come back! He died two years ago, never even knowing your name! I– _(Mark's voice starts to crack & tears begin to form, even as he keeps punching Panty.) _– I wanted to find you; I thought maybe, just maybe, you would tell me why you left. I found out your name, where you lived. But…but when I got there & saw what you were like, I knew **EXACTLY** why you left.

 **Eddy:** No way. He's Panty's **SON!?**

 **Double D:** Never mind that Eddy! He's going to kill her! We have to do something!

 **Announcer:** Mark, you can stop! You win!

 **WINNER: Mark**

 _Mark ignores the announcer & keeps punching Panty._

 **Mark:** But that's not the worst part; that's not why I hate you. I felt sorry for you at first; I thought you have become so overcome by your sin. But then, I learned you were an angel. AN **ANGEL**! _(By this point, Mark is practically sobbing; but still, he keeps hitting the fallen angel.)_ You're supposed to carry out God's will. You're supposed to protect the world from the forces of Hell. You're supposed to be…you're supposed to be an example. **YOU – ARE – A – PIECE – OF – TRASH! I HATE YOU!**

 **Ed: Mark, STOP!**

 _Mark finally stops punching Panty & looks up at Ed, who is looking at Mark, terrified. The other Eds & Bardock have various levels of horror upon their faces, & the other fighters looked shocked. Mark looks back at Panty, her face bruised & bloody beyond recognition. The hatred in Mark's eyes slowly gives way to a mounting horror. He gets up, slowly backing away from his mother, only to collapse on the ground after a few steps._

 **Mark (thinking):** _What…what have I done? What have I done?_

 _New tears begin forming in the young man's eyes, followed by him sobbing & slowly rocking back & forth._

 **Mark:** whathaveidoneWhathaveidoneWhathaveIdone What have I done WHAT HAVE I DONE **WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

 _Mark keeps sobbing while Alkaline walks up to him, picks both him & Panty up, & carries them back to the sidelines._

 **Darth Darklord:** Scarlet… g-get her a Senzu.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Y-Yeah, right.

 _The entire stadium is silent, except for the storm._


	11. Episode 9: Goku's Lesson

**Episode 9: Goku's Lesson**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The finals saw Mark facing off against Panty Anarchy, whom has been a target of Mark's rage since the tournament began. During their battle, Mark declared a shocking revelation: he's Panty's son, & despises his mother for her lustful behavior, saying that she's a disgrace to angels. The young man came close to killing the fallen angel, but was stopped in the nick of time by Ed calling out. Mark's rage transformed into guilt as he started crying, even as Alkaline carried both fighters out of the ring. What will happen now? And what of Corset's plans for Son Goku?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _A few hours later, the rain has past. It's evening, as the announcer stands in the center of the ring._

 **Announcer:** Well…after that brutal match, I declare Mark the "Strongest Under Heaven!" Of course, I don't want to end the tournament on such a low point, so it's time for an after show! As promised at the start of the tournament, the winner of the Tenkaichi Budōkai will now go head-to-head with Son Goku, the Super Sayian! So, without further delay, will Mark & Son Goku please enter the ring?

 _Mark is slumped in a corner, surrounded by the rest of Team Chronicle. His eyes are red from crying._

 **Eddy:** Uh…Mark? You're being called. You get to fight Goku now. That's cool, right?

 **Mark:** I…I just…want to go home.

 **Double D:** Mark, its alright. Panty's okay, you let your anger get ahold of you. It happen to everyone.

 **Mark:** *sniffle* I want to go home.

 **Ed:** But Mark! What about Carrottop?

 **Bardock:** That's **KAKAROT!**

 **Mark:** …You're right. _(Slowly, Mark gets up.)_ I made a promise, & I have to keep it. But…I just want to tell him, & go home.

 _Mark heads to the ring, almost appearing to be in a daze._

 **Eddy:** Geeze, it's like he's broken.

 **Double D:** That's what I'm afraid of.

 _Mark enters the ring & faces Goku._

 **Goku (thinking):** _Huh. He looks down. Something tells me he doesn't want to win, which means he'll hold back. Well…I'll have to fix that!_

 **Announcer:** Are our fighters ready? 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **BATTLE: Mark vs. Goku**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Goku:** Alright kid, listen up! I know your feeling down, but that doesn't excuse holding back. I know you're strong, & I want to enjoy this fight! So… _(Goku goes Super Sayian.)_ …I'm not gonna hold back!

 **Mark:** Wait, **WHAT?!**

 _Goku rushes Mark & lands an uppercut that sends Mark into the air. The young boy stops himself & glares at Goku._

 **Mark: Feeling down!?** I almost killed someone! If Ed didn't stop me, Panty would've died! OF COURSE I FEEL DOWN! **DON'T YOU TELL ME IT'S WRONG TO KEEP STRENGTH IN CHECK! KAIO-KEN x10!**

 _Mark powers up & rushes down towards Goku's face. Goku catches the punch & holds Mark in the air._

 **Goku:** Who says it's wrong? I'm not saying that; heck, I do it every day when I'm around my family. What I'm saying is… _(Goku throws Mark across the ring. The young boy comes to a stop at the edge of the ring.)_ …you can't kick yourself for winning a fair fight! Sure you got carried away, but that lady's okay now, right? This isn't something you can't make up for!

 **Mark:** CARRIED AWAY?! Didn't you hear me; I almost killed her! I WANTED to kill her! How can I make up for that?!

 **Goku:** Are you kidding? Some of my closest friends tried to kill me when we first met! Piccolo, Vegeta, the Androids… _(Mark starts charging a Ki attack.)_ …Then there's Buu, although he's more Mr. Satan's friend.

 **Mark:** **KAMEHAMEHA!**

 _Mark fires his attack at Goku, who dodges to the side, avoiding the attack._

 **Goku:** So, it's not that hard to make up for it if you really mean it!

 **Mark:** But…I still hate her. She's…she's a walking lust machine!

 **Goku:** So? Everyone has faults. You just have to look past them!

 **Mark (thinking):** _He's right. I'm supposed to help people, not judge them. How could I forget?_

 **Goku:** So, what do you say? You ready to fight for real?

 **Mark:** …Yes. I'm ready! **Kaio-ken x15!**

 _Mark reaches his full power & charges another Kamehameha. Goku does the same._

 **Mark/Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!**

 _The two beams hit each other, with Goku's beam overwhelming Mark's. Mark smiles as the attack overtakes him._

 **Mark (thinking):** _Goku…thank you._

 _The beam hits Mark straight on, throwing him out of the ring & onto the grass._

 **Announcer: IT'S OVER!** Mark has been thrown out of the ring, which means the victory goes to Son Goku!

 **WINNER: Goku**

 _Goku walks towards where Mark is laying & looks down at him. Mark is smiling._

 **Goku:** Well, it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but thanks for the fight.

 **Mark:** No, Goku…thank you. _(Goku offers a hand to Mark. The young man takes it as he gets back up, & the two shake hands as the crowd cheers.) _By the way, before you go, there's someone I think you'd like to meet. He's a Sayian like you!

 **Goku:** Really? Wow, wonder how strong he is? Where is he?

 **Mark:** Over by where my team is. I'll introduce you after the tournament closes.

 _The announcer gets into the center of the ring._

 **Announcer:** Well, what a nice way to end the first Tenkaichi Budōkai! We had 16 fighters here today, saw some great fights, but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end.

 **?:** Not. So. Fast.

 _Everyone turns to see Corset, Scanty, Kneesocks, & Stocking walking into the arena._

 **Announcer:** Corset? What's wrong?

 _Suddenly, Captain Parkour leaps into the ring in front of the announcer._

 **Captain Parkour:** Halt your march, evil mayor of injustice! We know of your nefarious plans for Mr. Briefers Rock, & I assure you, your scheme is doomed to fail.

 _To other members of Team Go-Go run to CP's side._

 **Alkaline:** Yeah! We're gonna protect Brief with all we got!

 **Corset:** **HAHAHA!**

 **Emo:** What's with the laughing fit?

 **Corset:** Oh, just the sheer stupidity I see before me. Tell me…what made you think I was after Brief?

 _Suddenly, Corset pulls out a small orb & throws it into the air. The orb lands at Goku's feet & then expands, trapping the Sayian inside!_

 **Fighters: GOKU!**

 **Corset:** Don't bother trying to escape, you overgrown chimp! I made sure that Ki & physical attacks would only be absorbed by it!

 **Announcer:** Corset, what are you doing?! That's our guest!

 **Corset:** **YOUR** guest, you buffoon! **MY** key to victory!

 **Announcer:** What are you talking about; you're speaking crazy, you psycho!

 **Corset:** Humph. "Mayor of Dalton City"? That was my cover, nothing more than a facade. My true title is Corset…Demon King of Hell!


	12. Episode 10: Power of Angels

**Episode 10: Power of Angels**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: A broken Mark faced off against Son Goku as a reward for winning the tournament. During the fight, Goku tells the young man to not feel bad about winning & to make things up with his mother, bringing Mark out of his despair. While Mark lost the fight with Son Goku, it appeared that all was well…until Corset trapped Goku in a sphere that absorbed all Ki & physical attacks & revealed himself to be the Demon King! Can Team Chronicle stop Corset & save both Goku & the world?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _The fighters look on as Corset levitates the orb trapping Goku._

 **Announcer:** Demon King of Hell? Corset, what are you talking about?

 **Corset:** You still don't understand, you mindless idiot? I'm a f****** demon! And I have been sent to create a Hell on Earth for my kind! At first, that Briefers kid was the only one I could use to open a portal big enough to allow any other demons to set foot in this world…but then, you invited this buffoon _(holds up Goku's prison.)_ to this little brawl. Now, I can create an even bigger portal & unleash my entire army upon this world! And I owe it all to you and this little tournament of yours!

 **Announcer:** What have I done…?

 **Captain Parkour:** It matters not if you have trapped Son Goku! We, Team Go-Go, will put an end to your villainous ways! And we do not stand alone!

 **Alkaline:** Yeah! You want this world, you go through us! ALL of us!

 **Emo:** Yeah buddy, what did you expect, doing something evil in an arena full of a bunch of super heroes & warriors?

 _The rest of the competitors take to the ring._

 **Sir Sayian:** Agreed! As a knight, it is my duty to protect the innocent! Servant of Hell, your days are numbered!

 **Zombie Skater:** I may already be dead, but I can still stand in your way, blue dude!

 **Stoplight Eye:** When I look at you, all I see is someone who enjoys hurting people. I can't let someone like you take over the world!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Bring on your army! I'll teach 'em to fear the Color Fighting Nerve Style!

 **Moltar:** I may look like I demon to some people, but I care about this world as much as anyone else; I'll gladly die to protect it!

 **Darth Darklord:** I can't die here; the Sith needs me back home!

 **Panty:** I'm not alone this time, you bastard! This time, you're gonna get your ass kicked for good!

 **Ed:** **I AM ED!** Away with you, unwanted pesterer!

 **Double D:** I may abhor violence, but if you threaten the world, I won't hesitate to fight you myself!

 **Eddy:** For most of my life, I only thought about myself; if I die to protect other people, that would be just okay with me!

 **Bardock:** I failed to protect one planet; I won't let this one die either! Just hang on Kakarot, I'm coming for you!

 **Mark:** You hear that, Corset? You may think you can win, but not only is my mother here to stop you, not only are the greatest heroes in the world here to stand in your way…God is on our side! And that means…you've already lost!

 _All of the heroes stand together as the crowd cheers. Corset looks mildly amused._

 **Corset:** Aw, how cute, you think you're a threat. Stocking, would you be a dear & kill these little pests?

 _Stocking walks in front of Corset, sword in hand. The fighters get into fighting positions. Stocking gets into a sword stance… & whips around & slashes Corset across the chest!_

 **Corset: AUGH!**

 **Panty:** Stocking!?

 **Stocking:** Consider that my resignation, b****!

 **Darth Darklord:** Wait, were you were never loyal to him?

 **Stocking:** What, to that bastard? As if! _(Stocking turns to Panty.)_ Hey, sorry about cutting you up, Panty; Judgement wanted me to look like I was turning traitor to get into Corset's ranks & screw with his plans. Oh, & FYI, I'm NOT a demon. We cool?

 _Stocking offers a hand to Panty. Panty hesitates for a second, then hugs her sister._

 **Panty:** Yeah, we're cool. Good to have you back, sis.

 **Stocking:** Great, now stop hugging me. _(Stocking turns to face Corset, who is clutching his chest in pain.)_ So, you ready to go home, Corset?

 **Corset:** Grrr…It doesn't matter if you're on my side or not! All you've done is thrown your place in the new world away! I still have all I need to open the portal!

 _Corset jumps into his booth & shoots out energy from his hands. The energy strikes the sphere holding Goku._

 **Goku: AAAUUUGGGHHH!**

 _Energy starts flowing out of Goku & starts gathering in the sideline. The energy starts flowing in a clockwise direction & forms a huge portal. Just then, multiple demons start pouring out of the portal._

 **Corset:** This is it, you fools! The end of your world begins now!

 **Mark:** Announcer, Brief, get the people in the stands out of here! We'll handle Corset's army!

 **Announcer:** Okay! _(Turns to Brief.)_ Why don't you lead the way?

 **Brief:** Right. Everyone, follow me!

 _The crowd rushes towards the exit, following Brief & the Announcer._

 **Mark:** Alright everyone, we need to make sure that none of Corset's minions get outside. Don't let any escape!

 **Fighters:** **RIGHT!**

 **BATTLE: Tenkaichi Budōkai Competitors vs. Corset's Army**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Corset: F*** 'EM UP!**

 _The demons rush towards the fighters, hellish weapons raised. Mark steps in front, Ki Blade ignited, & leads the charge, slicing through any demons he can reach. Meanwhile, the other fighters all fight the demons in their own way._

 _Team Go-Go is surrounded by demons. Emo pulls out a spell book._

 **Emo:** I call upon the power of the Ice Maiden Shiva to halt the advance of my enemies. I summon… **Pouring Freeze!**

 _Rain begins to fall upon the demons; when the drops touch the demons, they freeze in place. Alkaline then punches the ground, bringing forth a bronze column. The robot picks up the column & spins it around, knocking the frozen demons into the air. Captain Parkour jumps into the air & delivers punches & kicks to the airborne enemies._

 _Meanwhile, Moltar creates a volcano eruption that pelts the demon army with fireballs while Scarlet Fist faces down an armored demon._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Nerve Style: Pinpoint Weak Point! _(The mercenary's vision becomes red as he scans the enemy until he finds a small gap in the armor in the left knee.)_ Scarlet Nerve Jab!

 _Scarlet then rushes the enemy demon, dodges a punch, & jabs a finger into the gap, causing the demon to lose its balance._

 _A horde of demons run toward an exit, only to be blocked by Stoplight Eye, who blinks & turns red._

 **Stoplight Eye: Red Light.**

 _Suddenly, the demon stop in place, leaving them open to a sweeping attack from Zombie Skater._

 **Zombie Skater:** Nice one, Stoplight!

 _Panty stands up in the stands, shooting any demons who try & run for an exit. Any demons trying to get to her are cut down by Stocking & Darth Darklord._

 **Darth Darklord:** You know something? If you only had access to the Force, you'd be a wonderful Sith Lord!

 **Stocking:** Not sure if that's a complement or an insult.

 _A huge demon is felled by a triple Kamehameha fired by the Eds. They then turn their attention to another big one, rushing it from three sides & hitting it in the head. Meanwhile, Bardock rushes to the sphere holding Goku, only to be blocked by Scanty & Kneesocks._

 **Bardock:** Out of my way!

 **Scanty:** I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Kneesocks, shall we destroy this brute?

 **Kneesocks:** After you, dear sister.

 _The two pull out panties & stockings, similar to Panty & Stocking._

 **Scanty/Kneesocks:** _ **Break, O Earth; Dry up, O sea; Burn out, O sun; Grant us power Earthly leaders and gate keepers of Hell.**_ _(The underwear starts transforming; when the transformation is finished, Scanty has twin revolvers, & Kneesocks has two scythes.) __**Guide us, makers of the underworld! We are high-class Demon Commanders!**_

 _Bardock shifts into a fighting position. Just then, a sword-shaped energy beam flies between the demon sisters, separating them. Sir Sayian flies up next to Bardock._

 **Sir Sayian:** Knights of Go-Go! Free Sir Goku from his prison! We will handle the evil maidens!

 **Captain Parkour:** Agreed! Team Go-Go shall be remembered this day! My friends… **ADVANCE!**

 _The three run to where Goku is suspended in the air. Alkaline grabs the other two & jumps up towards the sphere. Scanty tries to shoot them, but bullet is blocked when Sir Sayian blocks it with his shield._

 **Sir Sayian:** Good Sir Bardock, may I assist you in this battle?

 **Bardock:** Sure, why not?

 **Sir Sayian:** Very well. _(Sir Sayian transforms into his Golden Knight form while Bardock activate Kaio-ken.)_ Maidens of Hell! Your final hour has arrived!

 _During this, Team Go-Go has reached Goku's prison._

 **Captain Parkour: Parkour Course!**

 _The cube forms around the three heroes & Goku's sphere & lands back on the ground. Meanwhile, in the cube, the heroes inspect the sphere._

 **Captain Parkour:** Now that being interrupted isn't possible, how can we free Goku from this sphere?

 **Alkaline:** Well, Corset said that physical & Ki attacks wouldn't work, so you & I can't do anything.

 _Just then, Captain Parkour gets an idea._

 **Captain Parkour:** That's it! If energy from the body won't work, energy from other sources may prove to be the key! Emo, use a spell to break the barrier!

 **Emo:** Sure, I've got just the thing. _(Pulls out a silver book titled_ _Magical Projectiles: Silver Edition._ _)_ I call upon the power of the universe to strike my foes with its power. I cast… **Magic Missile, Level 5!**

 _(5 magic darts launch from the book & strike the sphere. The sphere bursts apart, freeing Goku.)_

 **Goku:** Wow, sure feels good to be out of there! Thanks for the help.

 **Captain Parkour:** You're quite welcome, Son Goku! Now, the time has come to strike at the evildoer & bring his schemes crashing down in the name of **JUSTICE**!

 _Goku stares blankly at the captain._

 **Alkaline:** Let's go kick Corset's butt.

 **Goku:** Oh. Well that, I can do! _(Turns Super Sayian.)_ Let's go!

 _Captain Parkour dispels the cube & the four race to fight the remaining demons. Corset looks on at the battle._

 **Corset:** _ **(That's it. I won't let a bunch of losers destroy my plans!)**_ _(Jumps down into the arena.)_ **I've had enough! SCANTY! KNEESOCKS!** _(The two rush to Corset's side. The Demon King grabs them by their throats as they begin to glow. When the light dissipates, the two are gone, & Corset now has his arms replaced with a cannon & a scythe.) _It's time for you all to take a one way trip to Hell! _(Points his cannon at Panty.)_ **Starting with you!**

 **Mark: Mom, LOOK OUT!** _(Please God, give me the power to save her!)_

 _Corset fires the cannon at the fallen angel. Before the blast hits her however, Mark jumps in the way & takes the full blast._

 **Fighters: MARK!**

 **Corset:** Huh, he jumped in the way. Well, that doesn't matter; all it does is change my kill order.

 **Double D:** No…It can't be…It can't be!

 **Stoplight Eye:** Wait…look!

 _When the smoke from Corset's blast clears, Mark is unharmed, but is drastically different. His clothes have been replaced by pure white robes, he has a sword sheath on his left hip, & his eyes no longer have pupils, being pure white & having white fire emerging from them._

 **Eddy:** Whoa, what happened to Mark?!

 **Stocking:** **HOLY S***!** Th-That's…that's what angels look like to normal people! That kid just tapped into angel powers!

 **Captain Parkour:** If that is true, then that power must be known as… **Angel Form!**

 **Mark:** _You okay, Mom?_

 **Panty:** Never mind me, what the heck happened to you?!

 **Mark:** _I guess…the Lord is with me._ _(Turns to Corset.)_ _Corset. You have committed grave sins. I'm giving you a chance to surrender; repent your sins, & God will forgive you._

 _Corset is stunned by this turn of events. After Mark addresses him, he regains his focus._

 **Corset:** Yeah? Well tell God to suck it! This world belongs to Hell!

 **Mark:** _Then you leave me no choice; in order to protect the people of the world…you must be destroyed._

 **FINAL BOSS: Demon King of BDSM**

 **CORSET**

 **Mark (Angel Form) vs. Corset**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Music: Angel in the Ashes by Project Aegis**

 _Corset tightens his corset to enter his muscular form & fires his cannon at Mark once again. Mark backhands the blast away & charges Corset. Corset swings his scythe at Mark, who ignites a Ki Blade & blocks the weapon. After crossing the blades for a while, Corset jumps away & charges another attack._

 **Corset: EVIL BEAM!**

 _The Demon King fires a purple energy beam at the young man. He stands still as the blast hits him straight on. However, when the dust clears, Mark is unharmed._

 **Corset:** Well f-

 _Mark teleports to Corset & hits him in the gut, causing the demon to stagger. However, Corset regains focus._

 **Mark:** _Don't you realize how unmatched you are? Just give up & return your forces to Hell, & I'll let you go._

 **Corset: NO!** You think I'm going to admit defeat to some punk in robes? **NEVER!** I'm going to f****** **KILL** you! _(Corset jumps into the air & hovers over Mark. He charges up a reddish-pink Ki sphere.) _**Evil Impulse!**

 _The sphere flies towards Mark, who reaches for the sword on his hip. He unsheathes it & slices the sphere in two, causing both halves to explode behind him. He then jumps up to Corset & swings the sword straight down the middle of the demon, causing Scanty & Kneesocks to be expelled from Corset. The two land on the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Mark lands on the ground as Corset continues to fall above him. Mark puts his hands above his head & charges his final attack._

 **Mark:** _In the name of the Lord, I now cast you out of this world!_ _ **Heavenly Flash Attack!**_

 _Mark fires a giant, blueish-white Ki beam straight up, hitting Corset._

 **Corset:** Oh crap. _(This can't be…Damn you, angel boy.)_ **AAAUUUGGGHHH!**

 _The blast completely disintegrates Corset, leaving nothing but ashes. Mark brushes his shoulder & turns to the few remaining demons, whom are shaking in terror._

 **Mark:** _It's over. Head back to Hell._

 _The demons scramble to the portal, which closes behind them. Mark transforms back into his normal appearance._

 **WINNER: Mark**

 **Captain Parkour:** The battle is over; victory is ours!

 _The Eds run up to Mark._

 **Eddy:** You did it, Marky! You saved the world!

 **Mark:** No. _(Looks at all the fighters.)_ We did it.

 _The next morning, the fighters are gathered outside the stadium. The announcer is also there._

 **Announcer:** Everyone, I'm sorry. If I had refused Corset's sponsorship, none of this would have happened.

 **Zombie Skater:** Dude, you kidding? That was the best day ever! You should totally do it again sometime!

 **Goku:** He's right, this was fun! I'm glad I could be a part of it!

 **Darth Darklord:** That reminds me, how did you get here? Aren't you a fictional character?

 **Goku:** Fictional character? I don't think so. Supreme Kai told me this was happening & brought me here.

 **Announcer:** Actually, I can explain that. You see, Son Goku here actually came from a different universe!

 **Fighters:** **WHAT?!**

 **Double D:** So, when my spaceship malfunctioned, it didn't send us to a place from a comic book…

 **Eddy:** …We went to a whole different universe! Awesome!

 **Bardock:** Wait, you thought I was a comic book character this whole time?

 **Eddy:** Uh…maybe?

 **Goku:** Well, I'm not. And neither is he…I think.

 **Bardock:** Well, fiction or not, it's good to see you alive & well Kakarot.

 **Goku:** So, you're my dad, huh? I bet you're really strong then. Maybe you can visit & we can spar sometime!

 **Bardock:** Sound like a plan!

 **Captain Parkour:** *sniff* It always warms my heart to see parent & child bond.

 **Stoplight Eye:** Speaking of which, anyone seen Mark & the Anarchy Sisters?

 _Just then, Mark & the fallen angels walk out of the stadium._

 **Mark:** Hey guys, I need to tell you something; I'm gonna leave to live with my Mom for a while.

 **Ed:** You mean…you're leaving the Cul-De-Sac?

 **Mark:** Just for a while. I need some advanced training to master this new Angel Form I have; if we're going to other universes, I need to learn how this works. Plus…I want some time to connect with my family.

 **Eddy:** But what about Team Chronicle?

 **Mark:** Don't worry. _(Turns to Bardock.)_ I'm sure Bardock will do fine as leader. What do you say?

 **Bardock:** You got it. Just get back before these kids drive me crazy!

 **Mark:** Well then, if there's nothing else to discuss, I'm off. _(Turns to Panty.)_ I'm ready when you are, Mom!

 **Panty:** Right! Our car is this way.

 _Mark, Panty, Stocking, & Brief all head towards the car as The Eds, Bardock, & the other fighters wave goodbye._

 **Narrator:** _And so, the Tenkaichi Budōkai comes to a close. Mark has come to terms with his origins & gained a new power. The world will now Team Chronicle as the saviors of the world. And now, a whole new adventure is open to our heroes. What adventures await them outside the boundaries of the universe? We can only begin to imagine…as the journey continues!_

 **THE END**

… **FOR NOW!**


End file.
